Unparalleled - FNAF
by dersitePrince
Summary: Four teenagers work and live at an establishment known as Freddy Fazbear's Pizza; Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Madelyn. Of course, when you have four teenagers roaming around, there's bound to be problems. When they all try to start dating, what are you gonna do?
1. Bonnie

I knew it. I called it. No one believed me when I said it. He doesn't have feelings for me, and I imagine he barely even wants me to be his friend. Neither Chica nor Madelyn believed me when I told them that. Yet, they continued to press me until I told him my feelings. But I suppose an explanation is in order for whoever decides to read this thing.

My name is Bonnie, and I work and live at an establishment called Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Previously, the attractions were animatronics, but they were deemed too unsafe and my friends and I were brought in to replace them. As well, it was too expensive to pay the mechanics to keep them running, so here we are now being compensated in basic necessities and not money. Not that I mind particularly.

There's Freddy, a young man of 18, and the oldest among us. His lengthy, brown hair has my attention caught to the ringleader of the mix-and-match friend group we have. His blue eyes are the kindest thing you'll ever witness, despite the fact that they're attached to someone who can be so scary when he wants to be. My affections for him have been deep for simply the few months that we've been here.

Next, there's Chica, a girl of age seventeen, the second oldest. She's such an amazing cook, and honestly holds us all together well. She's fun to be around, her blonde hair and sweet voice being traits to look up to more than anything. Though her frustrations come out easily, she still retains some level of control over herself at all times.

Madelyn, a girl of my age, sixteen. She enjoys being around children and working with them more than anyone. Her white hair and beautiful green eyes are quite alluring, and I would like to think that we're best friends now. She's really the only one who puts up with all of my bullshit.

Then, at last, you come to me. The gay, blue-haired introvert of the group. If I had it my way, I'd keep myself locked in my room to play the guitar all day. Unfortunately, that isn't the case. I'm forced to bring myself out of my room and play for the kids when they come around. And despite all of the mental problems I've been facing, I've still been forced to spread a smile across my face and hide my problems.

One day, I overheard a conversation between Freddy and Chica, and I regretted listening in.

"Hey Chica, can you help me out with something?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure what's up?"

"I genuinely feel like I'm the only one who doesn't like Bonnie all that much."

"Well, that I can't help you out with, because I think you might be the only one. Because he and Madelyn are best friends, and I don't mind him all that much."

"I don't know what it is about him, but I always feel some sort of distaste towards him. I can't really explain it."

"Can't help you out there. He's a bit too harmless for me to really be able to dislike him at all."

At that point, I gave up listening to the conversation and retreated into my own thoughts.

 _Should I look like I just didn't hear that and tell him my feelings anyway? No, that would be stupid. You're stupid. Stop thinking he'd change his mind because of three words, that only happens in those dumb fairy tales. This is real life. You know that. Don't expect anything to come of it, don't say anything._

I, more conflicted than I'd ever been, began to wonder what to do with myself. I decided eventually to tell him anyway, hoping there was any sliver of a chance left that I could change his mind. And even as I write this, I wish that had been the case.

Either way, it was later that day that I started to go over my lines in my head, rehearsing what I'd tell him word-for-word. The tone I would use, the way my eyes would dart around while it happened, everything. Every minute detail I practised to myself in the mirror.

"So I know we haven't been friends for super long— no…" I mumbled to myself, editing the note I had on my phone a bit. I sighed and looked myself in the eyes through the mirror, asking myself what I was doing. "You're standing here in front of a mirror rehearsing a question you very well know the answer to. Where is your future? Can't be here. They were upfront with the policies, and you can't stay here forever."

I wanted to just stop myself, turn off my phone, scratch my face out of pictures, and disappear. I wanted out of the nightmare that I was living in. But I needed the shelter, I needed the food. I couldn't survive without this job. I either had to face Freddy and my feelings for him or die out along on the streets. The former was definitely going to be the more difficult option, but I still had some will to live left in me.

I read over the note again, my heart pounding as my feet carried me to the door. I knew that this was the only way, and Chica and Madelyn both told me that it would be a good idea, to be honest with him. I'm not surprised they didn't go off and tell him for me, knowing that it was a secret, but I am surprised they didn't try to nudge him my way. It just seemed like something they would do, play coy to help me along. They were great friends for it.

I sighed and paced around for a few more moments before finally stepping out of my room. I looked to each end of the hallway and caught Freddy headed my way. I stepped right as he walked by, holding my hand out to stop him. I caught his eyes and felt my face grow hot as I attempted to get out what I wanted to say.

"Hey Bon, what's up?" he greeted me, as though he didn't hate me. His voice was still so hypnotising, and I could feel the pressure physically building in my throat.

 _Just say it, you moron,_ my head told me.

"You okay, Bonnie? You look flustered."

"I— I'm fine, I just— I don't know how to say this…" I babbled, stalling for time. "Freddy, I— I love you. I have for a while now, and I know that you don't—"

"Bonnie, look at me."

I silenced myself and caught his eyes again.

He stepped forward and embraced me. "You weren't wrong for hoping that I would have some sort of feeling back, don't put yourself down for letting yourself tell me. But, I just don't feel the same way about you. I think more highly of you for being willing to share that with me, but I just don't think things would work out between us."

"I get that, but— it doesn't hurt any less. It still feels like you've torn my heart straight from my chest. I want to cry right now."

"It's okay to cry, it's okay to feel upset. It's normal, everyone has that feeling at some point in their life. You'll get through it, I promise you that."

"I don't think that you should be making empty promises, Freddy. I've been broken for a long time, I've had contemplation of ending my own life for a long time. So many thoughts and feelings that I don't know what to do with. I always think about how life could be better, about how bad things are going for me now. And I just wanted to maybe make things better."

"Thinking like that isn't good. If you need to talk, don't feel afraid to come to me if you need help."

I was quiet. I didn't want to tell him that I couldn't just stop thinking that way that I did. I couldn't tell him his words meant nothing, and that I was just lost and powerless. But there was something he was withholding, I could tell that much.

But now my thoughts of ending it all increase. Sure, I have one of the easiest jobs ever, but I feel bad knowing that. Knowing that no one is as fortunate to have the things that I have for virtually no work. I feel as if I'm not working hard enough. It may be in my best interest to just get up and talk to Madelyn or something. She's usually awake and always there to be a shoulder to lean on.

—

Bonnie set his pen down quietly on the table and stood, done with trying to vent his feelings to a piece of paper. It had been a number of days now since all of that had happened, and yet he was still stuck on it. But having it burned into his memory didn't help him feel like less of an idiot for what he'd done. It was almost autonomous, the way he guided himself to Madelyn's room just next to his.

He knocked silently on the door, hoping he wasn't disturbing her too badly. It was late at night and he imagined that she was asleep. She soon opened the door to meet eyes with Bonnie.

"Did I wake you?" he asked with a guilt-tinged voice.

"Yeah, but we're here now, and I know you need to talk. Come on in," she told him.

"I can go if you don't want to be bothered, it can wait 'till in the morning."

"Just come in."

Bonnie did as he was told, stepping in and sitting on the edge of the bed before she sat down next to him.

"Now, I know you told Freddy how you feel, and I'm proud of you for that. I'm glad you could bring yourself to do it. But I also know what he said," she told him.

"You know?"

"Yes. And I know it's hard to take that kind of blow, but I believe you can get through it. It's been a couple days, I'm sure you can cheer up."

"I'm running low on courage. What do I do? He said I'll get over it, but it's so hard to just let something like that roll off my back."

"It's hard to heal that kind of wound, Bonnie. I should know, I was in the same position for a while. But that was simply because they had feelings for somebody else. But I've still been a friend to them, helped them, and made sure I was there for them. They were there for me as well, but I could never tell them how I felt because they never shared the same affection. I respected that. They were chasing somebody else, and in the end, things worked out and I got over it. You can do it too. I believe in you."

"Look, Madelyn, if you had feelings for me you could've just told me. You don't have to be discreet, I get the message. Maybe once all of this is over, I can make it up to you, but not right now. But I promise you we'll find something to do when I'm feeling better."

Madelyn sighed. "I'm sorry to force that on you, don't feel like you need to do anything for me. It's my fault for bringing up the situation as an example in the first place. If you don't want to, you don't have to."

"I want to. I want to make it all up to you, and I don't want you to suffer because I'm blind to your feelings. I think I should've stopped chasing him a long time ago, I'm stupid for trying to even bother. I mean, I overheard him talking to Chica about how much he didn't like me."

"Don't beat yourself up over it all. It's normal to feel upset about this type of thing. You held him on such a high pedestal, and you loved him. And when he didn't share those feelings your world came crashing down. You wanted things to go down a lot more smoothly, but they didn't. You feel hurt by the fact that he didn't feel the same way. It's nothing to hate yourself over. It's normal."

"I guess. Thanks for the talk, Madelyn. And as soon as I'm in a stable emotional position, I'll take you out. I promise."

"It'll be okay. Just take it at your own pace, don't feel like you're obligated to rush into things. It takes time. Just don't do anything too stupid."

"I'll keep that in mind. I'll try to sleep, and try not to bother you."

"Don't be afraid to come and get me. I am here in case you need someone."

Bonnie lifted himself from the bed quietly and headed towards the door. He opened it and looked back at Madelyn before stepping out She smiled at him, a still darkened expression displayed on his face. He couldn't muster the strength to smile. He looked down at the floor before turning back and heading back to his room. The quiet creak of the door closing made him feel as though he were a disturbance to everyone.

Madelyn began to wonder what exactly was going on in his head. She said that she knew how he felt, but the fact that he cared about her in the first place was an insane thought to her. She was close with Freddy, and it was obvious Freddy only cared because he had to. It was a bit heartless in her mind, but Freddy had his reasons.

She heard the quiet strum of his guitar in the room over. That was something she personally loved about Bonnie, though it was something Freddy despised. He'd stay up late into the night working on music with a passion like no other. The sound would be difficult to fall asleep to unless you got lucky and caught him working on something calm. But most of the time he was trying something fast or heavy, though Madelyn still loved him for the passion he had for it.

Bonnie could tell his stress levels were rising as he was having a difficult time finding where to take the song next. He glanced to the clock, realising it was just past midnight. He put the guitar down on its stand, running his hands through his hair. His head wasn't right, he knew that much. If he couldn't properly write music something was definitely not right. He flopped on his bed curling up as he tried to fall asleep. He felt completely empty inside as if that single experience alone had killed every last cell of happiness in his body.

As his mind ran more, he began to long Madelyn. He wanted to go back and enjoy the night with her, become the guy she wanted him to be. He felt a bit guilty, not being with the girl who had spent so much of her time with him. It took him so long to realise that he loved her, and he hated himself for that. He'd probably pulled her away from some of her favourite things because he needed someone to talk to, and she never complained about it. He felt like an awful friend.

 _Go back to her, tell her you love her. Apologise for not realising it all sooner,_ his mind called to him. He sat up, pulling his knees to his chest. He didn't know if he wanted to bother her again just to admit it all to her, or if it were better to wait until the morning. The pizzeria would be closed for the day as it was Sunday, so he'd have a chance. He was just so uncertain if it was too early to go ahead and jump into all of it after just having his heart broken. He didn't want to lead her on, but he did feel a bit self-compelled to try the relationship out anyways.

He questioned himself, wondering what the best course of action was. Right now, he felt like he truly loved her, but he had no idea if that was the guilt and broken heart talking or if it was genuine. He felt like it was genuine, but he didn't want to jump into things only to immediately have to cut them off. He couldn't do that to her.

As he thought about the whole situation more and more, he began to think of new lyrics for a song. He grabbed his notebook and wrote down what had come to his mind, putting together a quick draft. He didn't know if he'd play it for her - as he'd often play songs for her when he wanted to show them off - just because of his deep and personal connection with the song. However, he prevailed in finishing the draft and fell asleep face-first on his desk. He awoke the next morning to a knock on his door.

"Shit!" he said loudly as the sharp sound reached his ears.

"Bonnie, can I come in?" he heard Madelyn's voice call.

"Uh, just one sec!" he called in reply. He got himself up, made his bed, and folded the notebook shut before getting up and opening the door, greeted by her smile. "Sorry, you just caught me off guard. Was still asleep."

"I can tell you just woke up by how you sound and the frizzled up hair of yours."

Bonnie pushed his hands to his head to mat-down his hair, blushing and smiling. "I fell asleep on the desk drafting a song."

"Oooh, do you think I could hear it when you're done?"

"I— I honestly don't know. I want to show you, but at the same time it's just so deep and personal that I don't know if I'll be willing to share it when it's done."

"I think you should even push beyond that because if it's something sensitive I can help you out, should the song not do enough for you. But if it's something you want to keep quiet, I can respect that. I just like hearing you play the things you make, and you always look so happy when you're playing them."

"I think I'll show it to you, but only after I feel that it's perfect. I want to do the job of conveying some deeper-rooted personal feelings. But I don't know when it will be ready."

"That's reasonable. But I was wondering if you wanted to do anything today since we have the day off?"

"I guess. I had that reservation for the restaurant that I still haven't cancelled if you wanted to go."

"I would love to, Bonnie."

"Sounds good."

—

Nightfall. Bonnie stood in front of the mirror in his room, unsure if he looked like he was trying too hard. He wanted so badly for this night to be perfect, so that way he could convey himself at the end of the night. He knew he couldn't make sure it went absolutely perfectly, though. Maybe he'd spill something or just screw up what he was saying. There was no way to tell. He didn't want to miss his chance.

He began pacing, looking at the clock. It was almost seven. He wasn't particularly prepared for what was to come, but he was prepared as he would ever be. He could feel himself getting nervous, waiting for the knock on the door.

 _You can't screw this up. You have to mind every little move you make, micromanage literally everything until the end of the night. Simple enough, right?_ he tried to reason with himself.

Another look at the clock. Exactly seven. Any moment now.

A knocking was heard at the door, and Bonnie was quick to answer. To no surprise, it was Madelyn, right on time. He smiled at her, glad to see her face once again.

"Are you ready?" she asked. "You look a bit nervous."

"I'm fine," Bonnie lied.

"I just want you to know that you don't need to be worried. You're my friend Bonnie, and nothing will change that."

"That's— That's good to know.:

Madelyn followed him out of the building, and they walked quietly in the moonlight to a nice restaurant nearby. Sure, Bonnie didn't exactly get paid, but the owners of the establishment paid for everyone's meals and shelter to make sure they could be more familiar with one another. It may not have been the most conventional - or legal - way of doing things, but he was fine with it.

Bonnie had made the reservation in plans to go with Freddy in the even he said yes. He had yet to cancel it, thankfully, so he was able to go with Madelyn instead. He would've punched himself had he gone and cancelled it immediately. He hoped that he didn't come off as the sort of guy who needed _everything_ to be perfect all the time because of tonight, but he knew that it could be a side effect of how he presented himself.

They got there and sat down relatively quickly, and Bonnie sat nervously in his seat. His leg bounced with fervour under the table and his eyes darted around the room, scanning everything quickly.

"I'm glad you didn't end up cancelling this when things went poorly," Madelyn said. "Otherwise I don't think we would've been able to get in."

"Heh, I figured he'd turn me down, but I got the spot anyways," Bonnie said bashfully. "In the end, I guess it all worked out. Anyway, I invited you along because— well, I wanted to say something. I've been thinking, and—"

"Good evening, may I fetch you two something to drink?" the waiter interrupted.

Madelyn glanced up to see the tall, red-headed waiter who was nicely dressed. His hair was poofy and slightly curly and went down to his jawline. And his eyes were just as captivating as the rest of his face, and she couldn't tell why. "I— I'd just like a glass of water, thanks," she stammered.

"Same here, thanks."

"I will return momentarily," the waiter said, before stepping away and leaving the pair alone once more.

"So, as I was saying, I—"

"Wait, I just wanna gush really quickly, is that alright?"

"I— I suppose…?"

"Can you believe how attractive he was? I just— I've never seen someone who looks like that. He was so handsome. Okay, okay, sorry. What were you gonna say?"

"Well, it wasn't really that important."

"No, go ahead, tell me."

"No, it's alright. It doesn't matter as much as I thought it did. It seemed important at first, but I thought about it more and I don't wanna sort of— I dunno. I'm searching for words here, just to tell you it doesn't feel as important as much as I thought it was."

"Are you sure? You seemed as if it was really important. Sorry for interrupting you. If you wanna say it, go ahead."

"No, no, it's not that important."

The pair went quiet as the hint of defeat was obvious in Bonnie's voice. He wanted to curl up and cry, but he knew he couldn't show that. Tonight was supposed to be the night he told her how he felt, how he loved her. Yet now he'd lost all courage to do so. Hearing her talk about how attractive just the waited was, he knew that he couldn't just pour his heart out after that.

The night continued in awkward silence. Madelyn would try to get something out of Bonnie, but he'd locked his brain up and wasn't budging. He'd only talk in intervals, and it would barely be anything near what Madelyn wanted him to say.

"Bonnie, you've been quiet all night. What's wrong?" she asked at last.

"I dunno," Bonnie mumbled in reply. "Just been thinking, I guess…."

"What have you been thinking about?"

"I don't even know, just kinda letting my mind run free. I haven't exactly been keeping track of what crosses it, and I don't really know if any of it is coherent."

"Well do you wanna just talk about things as they cross your mind?"

"Not really. Not much to talk about."

Madelyn sighed. "You really don't seem okay, Bonnie. I want you to know that no matter what I will always listen to what you have to say. If you have to vent about something, or just randomly complain about nothing, I'll listen. I'll be there for you when no one else will because I care about you, Bonnie. I don't want you to withhold anything from me."

"I mean, I guess we could talk later about it later. It's just— I don't want to burden you with my thoughts. I feel like I put you through too much, and I figured tonight'd be the night that you told _me_ what's bothering _you_."

"It bothers me that you never told me what you wanted to say, Bonnie. I feel like it was my rambling that made you rethink saying it, and now I want to know what it was."

"It wasn't you," Bonnie assured her. "I just realised that it wasn't important."

"Bullshit," she told him, "anything you have to say is important to me. All you have to do is say it, and I'll listen."

Bonnie sighed. "Look, I've just become uncomfortable talking about it, and I don't think it's a good idea anymore."

"Well, I guess I should stop pushing you. If you don't want to talk about it, that's fine."

The rest of the night continued in near silence, and the two knew that there weren't many more words that could pass between them. Bonnie knew he'd made it awkward for himself, just by trying to bring it up and then never following through.

They soon returned to the establishment, and with nothing but a quick hug, each returned silently to their rooms. Bonnie didn't want to talk anymore. He wanted Madelyn to be happy, and he knew that he couldn't be the one to make her happy anymore. He was fine with that, or so he assured himself.

He hung up his jacket before curling up in bed to go to sleep.

 _It's fine, everything's fine. She's moved on and that's okay. It's her life, her decision. It's her life if she finds happiness in someone else you can accept that._ His mind continued to race, his thoughts completely taking over his common sense. He wanted to go tell her before it was too late for him, even though he knew he was already too late. He couldn't bring himself to force her to bear the decision.

He awoke late the next morning, around 7:45 A.M. It was fifteen minutes away from opening time. Through turmoiled thoughts, he decided it was best that he just didn't show his face to the kids today. He wouldn't be able to think straight and would end up bumming them out because he couldn't play properly. He knew everyone else would have a hard time keeping them under control as they were usually sat before him and quiet, mesmerised by his playing.

But if he couldn't play there was no way he could help control them anyways. He hid away in the closet, curled up at the bottom silently allowing tears to roll down his face. He began to let his thoughts overtake him, and soon all he heard was, _You're the last choice,_ and _No one would ever choose you first._

He felt completely outdone by anyone who simply passed by because it felt like everyone else had the confidence he lacked. No one else had to rely on close friends to keep them on their feet. He was extremely dependent on others, so it felt like no one wanted him because of that. Even his closest friend had proven his point, given what she'd said about just the waiter last night. He didn't want to imagine what would've happened if it had been someone of note.

That's what broke him and kept him from saying what he needed to say. He knew he should've spoken up anyways, but he felt as if he'd be burdening Madelyn by bringing it up. She grew attracted to other guys when she found out he wanted Freddy, and now he had no one.

Meanwhile, Madelyn was entertaining some of the kids Bonnie was trying to avoid. While she was doing so, some of them asked where the blue-haired boy had been.

"Well I dunno sweethearts, is he not where he usually it?" she asked them. They simply shook their heads in reply. Madelyn glanced up at the door to the employee hallway and assured them that she was going to find him.

She calmed down some of the other kids who were hanging around and then stepped into the hallway slowly. She looked down the line glancing at everyone's rooms quickly before her eyes settled on the second door to the left. Her hand went up to knock as she pressed her ear to the door. No response. She repeated the action to no effect.

She sighed. "Bonnie, I'm coming in," she warned before opening the door to find a room void of any life.

Her eyes glanced around the room trying to find his face but saw nothing of him.

"Bonnie," she called, "the kids wanna see you." There was no reply. "C'mon Bonnie, where are you?" she called again as the distress in her voice grew. "If you're upset, we can talk about it. You just have to be open with me."

He looked up from his spot in the closet, continuing to keep himself silent. He just wanted to be alone to brood, he didn't want to talk about it. He heard Madelyn continue to call out, but he didn't answer. It slowly became a jumble of noises to him.

"C'mon Bonnie, this isn't funny anymore!" she called out again, near tears. "I care about you, and I never wanted it to come to this. I don't want to have lost you…."

He could hear what she was saying now, and it was slowly breaking his heart. He couldn't stand keeping her calls waiting any longer. He couldn't bear to hear her vainly call his name and end up putting her into a state much like his own.

He stood from his curled up spot and slowly opened the closet door, stepping out into the light. "I'm here," he said with more than a hint of despair. I just didn't want to come out, I didn't want to talk, because if we talked I'd put so much of a burden on you by the end of it. I can't bring myself to do that."

"I-I'm just so glad you're here and that you're alive," she said, but her expression soon went sombre. "Wh-why don't you want to talk about it? I want to help you, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing with you, it's all on me. I don't trust myself to tell you everything, and I feel as though I'd be putting a responsibility on you that you don't deserve."

"Sit down. We're talking about this, like it or not."

Bonnie did as he was told and sat on the edge of the bed. Madelyn sat down beside him, putting her hand on his shoulder and looking at him.

"Tell me what's bothering you, Bonnie. Talking about it will get it out of your mind."

"I-I don't exactly know where to start. I— I guess it would be the best if I started from when I told Freddy about how I felt about him… that's when this feeling kinda started. It was small then, but as of last night, it's manifested itself. So I told Freddy how I felt and he put me down easy, but I knew deep down that he would probably take me if he didn't have other, much better options. He had his eyes set on someone else though, and I can respect that. However, when you said you loved me it helped me to understand that it was possible when I thought it wasn't. But last night, when you went on about how the waiter was cute, I— I sorta went back to feeling the way I had been before. The feeling that I would never be anyone's first or even second choice. Because I was going to tell you that I love you last night."

"H-Holy shit…. I— I didn't realise that's what you were trying to say. Had I known that I wouldn't have been able to just stare at him anymore. I would've stuttered, but just from the pure joy that would've filled my heart. I wouldn't have even noticed his appearance, had you just said that."

"I tried to, but then he made his rounds and interrupted me. I tried again, but you were so focused on how he looked that I lost the courage to say anything. I thought you'd changed your mind thinking I was gay and that you'd just moved on."

"No no no Bonnie. I've always liked you a lot. There's something about you that I've never seen in anyone else. A sort of spark inside you that burns bright than in anyone else. You're still trying to hold onto your dreams of being a musician, and that's something that sticks out about you. I love you for that, on top of the fact that you had the courage to tell Freddy how you felt. I knew he'd turn you down, but I wanted to see you try because I love the fact that you were able to build that courage. And secretly, I hoped he would see that and give you a chance anyway. But he didn't, and here we are now."

"I'm gonna be honest, I just wanted to die in that closet. I wanted to stay in there for the rest of my life and sob because I felt like I'd never be worth it to anyone. I'd always be the last one picked, y'know? I couldn't show myself like this to everyone. You're the only person I feel comfortable about sharing this side of me with anymore."

"I understand. But you can't just take random days off like this. I get it, you didn't have much of a choice, but you're going to gave to get it together. The kids out there love your act."

"I know. But, since I've conveyed this, I'll be back out there tomorrow."

"You better," Madelyn said before kissing his cheek, "or else I won't do that again."

Bonnie smiled in reply, before putting his arm around her and kissing her cheek in return.


	2. Madelyn

It wasn't every day that you found someone you could love and have them mutually share your feelings. Not everyone got as lucky as he did, and he was intimately aware. But for some reason, he had a paranoia beyond what he thought would be possible like this. Someone to care for him, to watch out from him. Yet, he couldn't rid himself of the thought that there was something out of line. Something he didn't know about that was going on.

But his thoughts were soon silenced by lips pressed softly to his, a sensation that never got any less intoxicating or comforting. He would forever love and cherish the person attached to those lips. She was true beauty to him and he knew that there would be someone out there who just wanted to take all of this from him. Someone who wanted to take his happiness away.

"Madelyn," he mumbled between breaths.

"Yes Bonnie?" she whispered in reply.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you? Did I ever tell you that you're what makes me want to wake up every morning?"

"I believe you have. But it doesn't take away any meaning the hundredth or even thousandth time. If anything it multiples the meaning to me."

"Good. Because I'm never gonna stop telling you that. You're the light of my life, what keeps me going every day. If it weren't for you, I'd probably be six feet underground where no one would ever find me again. I would dread each day waking up."

"It's both beautiful and horrifying to hear you say that. On one hand, you're not in that situation. You have someone there to be your eternal flame. On the other, if it weren't for me you wouldn't have been able to admit that to anyone."

"Well, you know my who bit on that. Always the last one. The leftover kid that no one wanted on their team. The second of who knows how many kids at this point, and by far the most neglected. There was always someone older or younger, better and smarter. You're the first person to make me feel like I matter."

"Yet again, beautiful and horrifying. I love you Bonnie, and sometimes I just want to hold you. Let you know there's nothing to fear, nothing to worry about, nothing to ponder. That you have someone here. Someone who cares about you, and someone who will never let you go."

"That's exactly what you're doing, and you don't have to be doing it. I love you, and thank you ever so much for being my light."

The room went to a state of silence afterwards. It wasn't long before they found themselves kissing again, making sure that the other knew just how much love was hidden between them. It was an even shorter time before each fell asleep. They both had a long day behind them and thanked whatever higher power there may have been that tomorrow was Sunday so they could take a lazy day.

It was Madelyn who woke first at around five in the morning. She sighed, having put her brain into working mode since she'd begun here. She had to remember she had Sundays off and sleep later. She pushed herself out of bed and dressed, knowing she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. She stepped outside of Bonnie's room and found Freddy wandering around the main area as she moved out of the hallway.

"Freddy" Madelyn questioned aloud.

This quickly caught the brunet's attention. He looked over at Madelyn with his usually calm, sky blue eyes. He blinked a few times, letting the silence sit for a moment before he spoke.

"Madelyn? I thought I was the only one ever up at this hour on Sundays," he replied.

"Well, usually you are, but it's slowly become harder and harder for me to go back to sleep once I'm awake. Anyways, why're you up, might I ask?"

"I dunno. A lot's been on my mind lately. But I guess since we're the only ones up, I finally have a chance to talk to you."

"If you wanted to talk one-on-one you just have to ask. Bonnie and I aren't conjoined at the hip, you do realise?"

"I suppose, but I really feel like he'd listen in. He seems very protective of you. Anyways, that's a bit off-track. My mind's actually been on you lately. Before you and Bonnie started going out a couple of months ago, I had planned to ask you myself. And I know that sounds weird, but that's reality."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. But I knew it was best to back off when you and Bonnie got together. I figured it might've just been something temporary to fix what I fucked up and maybe I could've told you how I felt after a little while, but it's been almost half a year. And recently, that memory's been brought back. I have no idea why, but it has been."

"So you're basically wandering around trying to forget it?"

"Yeah."

"I wish I could help you out. But all my solutions could end up with cut ties and possibly someone taking their own life. I don't particularly like the way he talked about that sorta thing last night, because it made me realise it was still a looming possibility."

"I guess that's fair. But I really don't want you to cheat on my behalf. I'd rather you and Bonnie stay together as a pair for both your and his sake. I don't want to get anyone in trouble."

"But I feel bad for you and to be honest I'd rather you than him. I hate to say it and it goes against everything he says I make him feel, but even still. I think you'd know what you're doing better than he does, in terms of caring about both sides of the relationship. He loves and cares about me so much so that he will gladly let himself get dangerously injured just to keep me happy."

"That sounds a bit obsessive, but I can't blame him. The things I'm hearing you say about him now make me understand a bit better. And I suppose that isn't the whole story?"

"Definitely not. He hasn't even told me the whole thing. It can be hard to get him to properly open up about it sometimes."

The two fell silent. They weren't sure of what to do. It was at a stand-still between them, as neither was sure what exactly what was to come of the situation.

It wasn't long before Chica woke and came to join them.

"Hey you two," she greeted them cheerily, "what're you guys talking about?"

"Uh…" Freddy replied, his mind drawing a blank.

"Just whatever," Madelyn replied quickly. "No real topic, just been kinda rambling on about things."

"Oh, that's nice," Chica said quietly. "Well, the air seems a bit awkward now..."

"I dunno, it's just quiet," Madelyn said. "And quiet is good most of the time. Gives you a space to think and collect your thoughts."

"I suppose."

Freddy remained silent during the entirety of that exchange. He felt confined and such a sudden change of subject had caught him off guard. Though, he was glad to have Madelyn come up with something.

"Well, now we just wait for Bonnie to get up I suppose," the brunet said at last. "Who wants to go wake him up?"

"What, have you changed your mind about him?" Chica asked with a smirk and raised an eyebrow. "It's a little too late for that, he and Madelyn are together."

"First of all no, I haven't changed my mind. I'm still not really interested. And second, yes I do realise that they're together. I'm not ignorant. I just feel like maybe someone should go get him up so we can have a group discussion, more opinions thrown into the ring."

"Let him sleep," Madelyn told him. "We had a long night out last night, and I'm used to waking up early under those conditions. He doesn't usually have to do much, so just let him sleep."

"Sounds like an excuse for his laziness," Freddy said with a hint of a smile, attempting at some sort of dry sarcasm. "But in all seriousness, I feel like he could add to the conversation right now."

Madelyn shot him a glare. "It's not that simple. I don't think that waking him up just so we can have a group discussion on something is too much of a good idea. He'll get up when he wants to, and there is no reason to really wake him up before then."

"Alright fine then. I'll shut up."

Madelyn knew exactly what he was trying to do and she didn't appreciate it. Even though there was some part of her that wished she'd gone for Freddy instead of Bonnie, another part argued that the blue-headed boy was far too precious to just call things off with immediately. Especially when she had to wake him up to break up with him. That just didn't sit right with her.

But it felt like the part that wanted the brunet was stronger, more overwhelming. There was something charming about him, but at the same time, he could be a real jerk. She wasn't sure whether or not she really wanted it, but there was only one way to find out if it was a good idea or not. She didn't like the idea of just spending some time with him instead to see if she liked him better, but that was the only thing she could think of.

Meanwhile, Bonnie was just now allowing himself to sit up. He yawned and stretched his arms over his head before realising that he'd been left alone. He rubbed his face, forcing himself to stand. He was still exhausted, but he knew that he likely wouldn't be falling back asleep any time soon. He put on a fresh set of clothing, having slept in the ones from last night, and opened the door. He wandered out into the main room where everyone was hanging out.

"Mornin' everyone," he greeted half-heartedly before yawning.

"Hey, Bonnie!" Chica greeted cheerily, smiling at him."

"Hey Bon," Freddy greeted calmly. "Enjoy your time in dreamworld?"

"I would say so, yeah," Bonnie replied, "but every day is spent in dream world with Madelyn." He draped his arm around Madelyn, who was smiling.

"You're so cheesy sometimes," she stated. "You know I'm terrible, you just don't want to admit it."

"If you were so terrible I wouldn't have said what I said last night. I didn't say that just to hear my own voice, I said it because it's how I feel about you. I love you so much."

His words were making Madelyn feel a bit insecure. He didn't directly say what he said last night, but it felt like he was headed there. She didn't want to end up breaking his heart in the end, because it would look like she didn't care about him. But she felt an obligation to Freddy, too. He was the one who took interest first.

She still was unsure where her heart was and why. Did she want to go with Freddy? Or was that all because he just had an interest longer and she felt guilty? Bonnie was so nice and cared so much about her, and she did so little for him already. She was so uncertain.

She felt her stress growing inside. She heard everyone else talking amongst themselves, but she couldn't make out their words.

"Hey Madelyn, are you okay?" Bonnie asked, shaking her with his arm still draped around her.

"Y-yeah," she lied, "just thinking…."

Bonnie said nothing in reply and everyone had their eyes on her. Chica, at last, was the one to break the brief silence.

"What about? Do you need to talk about something?" she asked.

"I think it's more that she doesn't know what she should be thinking. I think this is just a situation her head wasn't ready for," Freddy stated. "To have everyone surrounding her, listening to what Bonnie said. I don't fault you for doing that Bonnie, but I think you've scared her a bit."

Bonnie sighed. "I guess you're right. Hey Madelyn, I'm sorry that I did that whole thing. I wasn't thinking."

"No, it's alright I just— I don't know. And to answer your question Chica, I'm just scared right now I would say. I would say Freddy's the most right here, I don't really know what to think or what to do. I've never really had everything together, and I really don't know what I'm meant to do right now."

"Well, then why do you put aside time for us when you still have so much to figure out on your own?"

"It's because of the simple fact that I care so much about all of you. So much to the point that I could be heartbroken, bawling my eyes out, and I would still hide that to help any of you out. I've done it with Bonnie, by no fault of his own. Back before we started dating, I was in such a rough spot when I found out he loved Freddy—"

"Sorry to interrupt, but can we not bring that up?" Bonnie asked, feeling uncomfortable with the situation. "I don't want to remember that."

"Well, when it happened, I was in such a poor mood that night. I knew I still had to be a friend, however, so I guess I let myself get over it quickly. I didn't want to, but I had to for everyone's sake. But I suppose things worked out in the end. Somehow."

"Well that's good," Chica stated. "I'm glad to see you finally got what you wanted."

"Yes, and while this is a heartwarming moment and all," Freddy began, "it doesn't excuse the fact that you two don't seem to have anything worked out for the future. I keep working here because I'm related to the owner. So what're your plans for the future? Since I know that at least Bonnie didn't even finish high school."

"I don't think you should really be trying to cut into our lives like this," Bonnie stated. "What we do with our lives is our decision alone, and knowing you you'll butt into it all just to criticise us."

"Well I suppose you're right," Freddy said with a smirk. "You're finally becoming aware of my cynical ways Bonnie."

Bonnie gave the brunet an unamused look, slowly blinking. As if a look could do anything.

Silence befell the group. No one was sure of what to say anymore. Madelyn took Bonnie by the hand, leading him back down the employee hallway, leaving Freddy and Chica by themselves.

"Why are we going back here?" Bonnie asked her.

"I dunno yet," Madelyn said. "I can't think straight with so many people around."

Madelyn opened the door to Bonnie's room, pulling him inside and following it up with a gentle embrace.

"Plus, I don't get to be so close," she whispered.

Her breath was hot against Bonnie's face, and he felt lips colliding with his, and he returned the notion. This ecstasy for him, so there was no chance he'd ever turn down the idea of standing so close and passionately. He loved her so much to turn it down in the first place. He didn't need to high off of it to enjoy it, it was just the fact that it was _her_. They sat down on the bed, slowly growing more passionate as they continued. But Bonnie couldn't help but wonder to himself if she was happy. He wanted to know if she was enjoying this anymore.

He held his hand against her chest, silently telling her to stop.

"Madelyn, I— I feel like you don't want this," he stated. "It feels like you're forcing yourself to love me because I have no one else. I don't want you to feel chained to me, as if the hanging threat of suicide keeps you with me."

"Bonnie, I've thought about that at times too. There have been times like that first night where you wanted to tell me how you felt that I thought you forced yourself. Like you were trying so hard just for my sake."

"But I can't shake the idea that you've changed your mind over these past few months with me. At one point I do believe you were completely truthful in saying you loved me, but now it feels like that's completely different."

"I assure you that I'm still just as faithful as I was when I began."

"Well just know if you ever feel that things aren't working out, or you want to move on to other guys, just talk to me. If you feel so strongly, I'll let you go. Because I feel as though I've wronged you and made you feel like you think that you're being forced into this. I don't like that feeling."

Madelyn was silent. She subtly felt like that but suppressed it. She loved Bonnie for the most part, and couldn't allow what was essentially her best friend to kill himself. Even if they did end up splitting, she'd have to have a hawk's eye on him, just to make sure he was always okay.

She loved him more than she wanted to be away from him. Even if she was suppressing a tiny part of herself, it didn't feel wrong to do so. She genuinely cared for Bonnie. It had been obviously hard for him to tell her that, however. He looked pained, and his eyes looked clouded.

"Bonnie?" she called quietly. "You okay?"

"Y-yeah," Bonnie stuttered, being taken from his trance. "Just thinking as always. I wasn't sure if I should've been open to you about that, given that I never want to lose you. I love you so goddamn much."

"It's okay, Bonnie. I don't plan on leaving anytime soon."

"That's good to hear," Bonnie said, holding down tears. "But I feel like I'm forcing you even still. I feel like my words are pressuring you to stay, and I don't want you to feel like you have to stay committed. You can— you can back out anytime you want…."

"I don't want to go. I want to be here with you, like this. Talking. I care about you Bonnie, and I want you to be happy. I don't wanna be with anyone else."

"W-well I'll try to keep it in mind."

Madelyn laid her head silently against his shoulder. She said nothing but knew he understood perfectly what she was thinking. She knew he still felt uncomfortable in his own skin.

She began to think that he'd heard her conversation with Freddy when she knew he hadn't. The paranoia of the fact still plagued her mind, however. She didn't want the idea that she was more interested in Freddy to be planted in his mind, because the more she thought about it, she really wasn't. She just felt, as the supportive friend, she had to be there for everyone when they needed her. Everyone came to her with their problems and while she didn't know everything, she could usually help them. She felt bad when she couldn't help because she felt like a failure. She felt like she'd failed as the friend who was supposed to be the guiding, helping hand.

"Do you ever feel just— cold? Cold, lost, and helpless? Like you're not what you're supposed to be?" she wondered aloud.

"Yes, all the time," Bonnie stated. "I always feel that I'm not enough for you, I'm not what you want out of a relationship and I never can be. That's something I fear every day I wake up. That you're unhappy and I'm just— I'm just there and I can't help you. I feel hopeless, helpless, and powerless."

"I— I'm sorry I brought it up. It should've been obvious from the way you were speaking."

"It's fine."

"But I'm supposed to be the shoulder everyone leans on, right? The one who can help you guys out when you need it. So why do I feel like this is something I can't solve?"

"What is it?"

"Freddy— Freddy wants to be with me, but I don't want to, nor can I be with him. I have you, and that's all I want. Then, there he is, just wanting to be with someone. And he wants that someone to be me."

"I can see why, and I don't blame him. But I don't know how to help you. All I can suggest is trying to find some sort of backdoor solution. Try suggesting other girls, find someone out of his friend circle that's available. Because you said you don't wanna be with him, and you see fine with me. I don't know how you are, he could probably be someone much better, but I can't be the one to tell you who to date."

"Y'know, you do bring up a good point," Madelyn sighed. "I'm not really sure if I should stay with you now, or get to know him and then try to make a decision."

Bonnie looked down at the floor, knowing that he had the chance to lose the one who gave him the will to live, at this moment. He wasn't sure if he was prepared to let go.

"Make whatever choice you feel is right," he said half-heartedly. "I don't want to force you to choose between us, this is all you."

He knew that as he let more and more words escape his lips, he raised his chance of losing her. But it would be more so if he told her to go one way or another. She knew how he felt, and she now had the choice in front of her. It was out of his hands, now.

"I-I think I'll go. Just to get to know him, maybe not forever. I'm not sure if I would rather have him or you," she told him.

"I'm not stopping you," he said, holding back tears. "I love you, but I know that you have to make your own choices."

"If you feel you wouldn't make it on your own, just tell me. I'll stay if you need me to."

"I couldn't bring myself to do that. If you end up with him when it comes down to it, I have to give you that. I can't tell you to stay with me no matter how much I'd miss you. I think that so long as we're friends and I can still talk to you about anything, I could live with it."

"That would never change Bonnie. I want you to know that I still care about you and I wouldn't leave you in the dark on that."

"That's good to hear," he said, attempting a smile. "It probably won't take away too much pain from it, but it'll help a little knowing you still care. Knowing that if you do go with him I'm not just someone you used to be with."

"It'll only be awkward if we make it awkward," Madelyn stated.

"It's a lot more awkward starting off than you think. Trying to have a normal conversation with someone you used to love, or always will love. It'd be hard for me to adjust to, but I think I'd get there eventually."

"I understand how you can see it that way. I just hope that you understand why it's going to be this way."

"I do. Go to him"

She silently stood and stepped towards the door. She opened it a short amount before looking back at the boy with blue hair. He smiled weakly at her, but she couldn't smile back.

Memories of his depressed and anxiety-filled state flooded her memory and her mind created the image of him hanging lifelessly from a noose, and she had to force herself not to shudder in front of him. She didn't like the thought in the slightest.

She looked to the floor and then back to Bonnie, who mouthed the word "Go."

* * *

In the following days, it became hard for Bonnie to think straight. Even during work, Madelyn looked happy with Freddy. He'd stare for a little before the kids got his attention. He couldn't get her off his mind and ended up playing the riffs to the song he wrote about her over freestyle, kid-friendly lyrics. He knew if he sang the original there would be a few difficulties. He wanted to go and share the song with her, but it had only been about two weeks. He couldn't beg for her back yet.

He couldn't do that to her, he didn't have the guts. He couldn't talk to her about it either because it would be awkward.

He finished the song and set his guitar down on the stand. "I'm gonna take a break kiddos," he said.

"Okay Bonnie," they all said pretty much in unison.

It made Bonnie smile outwardly, but it was more out of habit. He got good at faking emotions. He wasn't okay, in truth. But he couldn't show that. He had a choice now: go to Madelyn and ask for some time alone to talk or take his alone time by himself to wallow and cry by himself.

He looked longingly at Freddy and Madelyn who were both singing for the kids, and then he looked to the door of the employee hallway. He stood and pivoted in the direction of the hallway, and disappeared into the door. Madelyn took notice of this, and her smile began to fade as she sang. When the song finished, she began to wander over towards the door, assuring Freddy she was just checking something.

"I'll be right back," she called, "just making sure everything's alright."

She stepped slowly into the hallway, the light from the stage area illuminating the dimly lit corridor. She noticed a silhouette sitting at the end of the hall in the corner, curled up and alone. She swallowed hard, not sure if she should approach him. It hadn't been two weeks, and even now she was unsure if Bonnie was okay. She couldn't shake the thought that he wasn't, even if he would say that he was. His smiles would normally put her mind at ease, but something still nagged at her.

She walked down to where he was sat at the end, flicking the lights on along the way. She sank to the floor, sitting next to him silently, listening to his sobs of anguish. She didn't like the sound but waited silently for him to let up before she tried to talk to him.

"Bonnie," she said quietly when he began to finally calm down.

"What?" he replied slowly, looking up at her.

"Why did you lie to me? Why didn't you come to me and tell me?"

"Because I'm a clingy piece of shit who can't hold on. I'm trying to force myself to get used to it."

"Bonnie, you aren't clingy-"

"Don't even bother finishing that sentence. You know I am. If I weren't clingy, then I wouldn't have to go off by myself and cry alone at just the mere thought that you'd end up with him over me. I can't just move on from something, it sticks with me for far too long."

"Bonnie, all you had to do was tell me that you weren't okay. I want to help you no matter what it feels like. You're not clingy because you were already so broken, and you just weren't ready to bear what the future was if things didn't go the way you wanted. I was supposed to be your support and help ease you, but I feel like I've failed in being that."

"You haven't failed, Madelyn. I'm the failure."

"No, you aren't. Never say that about yourself, because it breaks my heart knowing that you seem to genuinely believe that you are. You've done so much for me even if you haven't realised it, and I only ever wanted to show you how much you meant to me."

The two went silent. Madelyn didn't want to say anything that would warrant a complete rebellion from Bonnie. She just wanted him to listen, but she knew he couldn't do that. He hated himself and he always would, no matter what. He'd always find something he didn't like about himself.

She wanted to assure him that everything was okay for her. She'd seen so many cases where people just couldn't stop themselves from finding flaws. She didn't want Bonnie to turn out like they had, because she cared about him above anything.

"Bonnie, I know you won't listen, but I'm gonna say this anyways. Whether or not you feel you're too clingy doesn't matter. I still care about you and don't want you to ever forget that. No matter what the situation, all you have to do is talk to me. And if you can't bring yourself to do that, don't hide away from everyone to cry. It's not the way you should be handling things. It feels good to do it sometimes, but you'll just become more unhappy."

At this point, Bonnie had stopped crying and had let his legs lay flat. He leaned his head against her shoulder. He wasn't sure what to say next, his thoughts were a mess.

"I- I'm sorry," he said aloud. "I get that I should come to you, but it's hard to bring myself to that because I feel wrong for missing you. I see you with Freddy and it reminds me that I could end up completely alone in the end. It reminds me that I could end up never seeing you again. And you already know how I'd probably handle that. I wouldn't go far as to say I would kill myself, but I know I wouldn't handle it well. The whole point of me letting you go was to prove to myself that I could. That I could live without someone reminding me I'm loved, without the need for physical contact. My heart was pounding against my chest last night, and I had to fight the urge to beg you to stay. I had to keep in mind that you're your own person and I shouldn't interfere with what you want."

"Bonnie, I hope you know that you're never not loved. I'll always care about you, and you can talk to me about anything."

"Do you remember what I told you the night we finally got together?"

"Vaguely, yes."

"That feeling of never being a 'first choice,' still haunts me to this day. That feeling has only grown stronger since the start."

"Bonnie I still love you. I'm just not what I want, yet."

"Hence why I felt clingy. I felt as if I was trying to hold on when you needed your space. I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. I let myself forget that you always felt as though you aren't worth it to others. I never wanted to make you feel that way. I love you, Bonnie."

"I love you too. But you should get back out there, and sing with Freddy. I'll be there a little longer trying to recover, but you don't need to be here. Go out there and enjoy your life. Because I sure as hell wish I could."

* * *

 **5,267 words.**


	3. Freddy

Bonnie laid his head against the headrest of his bed as he read over lyrics to a song he was writing. He was listening to miscellaneous favourite songs of his as he did so, reading and re-reading with the riffs of those songs in the back to see what style fit best. He usually did this type of thing when he couldn't decide by himself what it was going to be.

But he couldn't help but start singing along to the songs. He had no idea what was going on outside of his own little world, and he was happy. He didn't have to deal with his feelings towards Madelyn and only had to think about what he was writing or listening to.

His listening session was interrupted by his text tone. He reached for his phone in his pocket, and upon viewing the text he threw his journal on the table halfway across the room. He hastily stepped out of the room and down the hallway. The text got his blood going and he was a bit fearful. It was sudden and short.

He knocked on the door and Madelyn stepped out, shutting the door behind her and pressing her back to it. He grabbed her hand and lightly tugged on her to bring her closer.

"Are you alright?" he asked her, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Yeah, I'm fine. He was just getting a little too handsy and I didn't appreciate it. I'm not sure whether or not he was trying to be so pushy, but he just was," Madelyn explained. "It's not common that he will, but it feels like he pushes his limits sometimes. I don't like that about him."

"Then why do you put up with it?"

"Why do you think I texted you? I don't wanna put up with it anymore. When he's not pushing his limits, he can actually be pretty sweet. Usually knows what to say and everything. That and he's like you, in the fact that I'm afraid I'd lose him as a friend if I were a bit too harsh on him."

"You need to find what you want. Freddy will be just fine no matter what choice you make. He has a thick skin, things between you more than likely won't change."

"He doesn't really have thick skin as he'd have you believe. There are many things that get to him even if he doesn't show it. It's another situation where I'm a little afraid of what he'll do to himself as if I were too harsh on him it would push him to the edge."

"Looking from the outside, I'd say I understand. But when did I break down last?"

"Months ago… Do you really think he'll be okay?"

"I'm sure of it. And if you're still unsure, you can talk to him later when things cool off."

"That's not a bad idea, Bonnie. I'll talk to him about that later. About how that's why the reason we just couldn't be."

"Has he forced you into anything?"

"Not yet, but I feel like it would've headed that way had I not gotten your attention and used you as an excuse to get out. Hey, is it alright if we start sleeping together again? I just don't like the thought of not having someone there with me."

Bonnie smiled. "Of course. I know exactly how you feel. You get used to it, and then it goes away so suddenly and it doesn't feel right."

"I'm a little worried about him, but I think he'll be fine at least for the night."

"Well, for now, we both need sleep, and you can't sleep standing around here. Well, at least not comfortably."

Madelyn giggled before reaching for his hand as they wandered back into Bonnie's room. They shared an embrace as they sat on the bed and got back to their routine. Bonnie wasn't too adventurous and merely pecked at her cheek as his hands sat comfortably at her hips. She smiled and pushed him over so he was laying down and she was on top as they embraced again.

He rolled over, pushing Madelyn beside him as they entangled themselves, ready to fall asleep at any moment. Bonnie pulled Madelyn closer and the two grew silent. He kissed her forehead after a slight hesitation. She snuggled up under his chin and he smiled to himself. Throughout their relationship, he felt as though he'd done nothing but meddle. This worried thought slowly brought itself back up. He already felt like he guilt tripped her once and he had been determined to not be the one to tear them apart. He didn't like to meddle as it wasn't his business.

He pondered asking Madelyn what she thought about his actions, and whether they'd informed her decision at all. He wanted his relationship with her to be genuine as it'd been before she left him for Freddy. What kept him sane was the fact that she was totally honest with it, he never had to wonder about it. But now paranoia filled his thoughts.

"Madelyn, I‒ I wanna ask you… did my words or actions inform your decision to leave Freddy?" he asked bluntly.

"Not particularly. You kinda just pointed out things that I had already realised, nothing really all that new. I just kinda realised on my own that I didn't want it."

Bonnie went quiet, his eyes holding a worried expression. He stared blankly at the wall as he remembered watching her leave his room those few months ago. It had been hard to let go, but he knew he had to. He couldn't hold Madelyn forever, no matter how much he desired to. He closed his eyes and pulled her ever closer.

Freddy woke up the next morning alone. He sat up too quickly and felt his head blasted with sharp pain.

"Fuck," he whispered, "what happened last night?"

He knew that there was no one to answer him, as he imagined that he'd gotten dangerously drunk or something last night. He slowly let himself stand and dress. He didn't know if he could handle going out to the bright stage lights, but he was going to force himself anyways.

He stepped into the halls where Bonnie and Madelyn were speaking.

"Y'know sometime ya just gotta let go and put your feelings out on the floor," Bonnie stated. "Hey, Freddy."

"Hey, Bon, what're you two up to?" Freddy asked in reply.

"Just talkin'," Bonnie replied casually.

Madelyn turned around to meet Freddy's face.

"Mornin' Freddy!" she said with a chipper voice. "Even after last night, I hope you're feeling alright."

"Yeah, I'm fine, just have a massive headache," he explained. "I don't remember exactly what happened, heh. But I'm betting it was bad based on the fact that you weren't there this morning."

"Yeah, I didn't feel the safest… But I've been thinking we need to talk. Preferably alone."

"There's nothing you can say to me that you can't say to Bonnie," Freddy told her. "No matter what it is, you don't have to be secretive about it."

"It'd be better if we talked about this in private, trust me. I promise that it would be better."

Bonnie gave Freddy a concerned look, telling him with his expressions to follow what Madelyn said. The brunet began to internally worry about what was to follow, and it showed in his expression. "Al- Alright," he stuttered. If it was this serious he couldn't imagine what it could've been. He'd enjoyed the past few months, and he hoped that whatever happened last night wasn't about to be the last straw. They stepped silently into his room, and Madelyn sat on Freddy's unmade bed.

"This is going to be hard to say," she sighed. "But I know I have to. For my sake and yours. So, it's coming down to picking a side, as I've given both you and Bonnie a chance, right?"

"Yeah," Freddy agreed, knowing exactly where things were going next.

"Well, I've enjoyed these last few months with you no doubt, but I think that we just weren't meant to be. I hate to use the word 'test,' in this context, but this really was just a compatibility test after all. I've been with the two of you for around the same amount of time, and I feel him being more of a pull. I've just been closer with him for longer, loved him for longer even if I hadn't been with him longer. I just can't be with you, and I hope you can understand."

"I- I guess I understand. But, was it something I did? Because if it had to deal with last night, I- we can work through this. I can change whatever it is you want. I don't want to lose you."

"I know you don't. But, I want you to look me in the eyes as I say this. Sometimes things just don't work out, and I think that I'll be in a better place if I'm with Bonnie. As I said, I've known and been closer with him for longer, we've talked a lot more. And if you think that his mental state is what's swaying my decision, then I wouldn't have given this a shot in the first place."

"I wasn't really going to point the finger at him. No matter how much my mind tells me otherwise, I know it's my own fault."

"It's not even your fault. You haven't done too much to push me away. I just enjoyed my time with Bonnie more because I'd always known what was on his mind, always loved him for all the little things he did that everyone hated. Maybe that sounds a bit backwards, but his little quirks always stuck out to me a bit more than anyone else."

"But I can imagine last night must've been a factor. I know he was probably the one who got you out of there while I was none-the-wiser."

"He was, but I knew that was only an extension of his kindness. But hey, this doesn't mean we can't still be friends. I still care about you, and I'm fine if we have conversations now and then. I'm gonna go now, but I just want you to know this comes down to my feelings and where I feel the pull. It's nothing specific to do with you or him."

"Alright then. Guess we'll talk then."

Madelyn stood and walked towards the door. Before opening it, she hesitated a moment before she looked back at Freddy and smiled. He smiled back and said nothing. No matter how much he was going to miss the relationship that they had, he knew it was for the better in the end.

She stepped out, closing the door behind her as he stood. He continued to hold his tears in and they began to burn. But he wouldn't allow himself to cry, because it was her decision at the end of the day. Maybe it wasn't better for his sanity, but it was better for the person he wanted to make happy. If he backed off he knew he'd be doing what he wanted to all along.

He tried to tell himself that things were going to be okay when he knew he wasn't exactly ready to let go. The past few months had been the best he'd ever experienced, and he never wanted it to go away. But Madelyn had made her choice, no matter how much he felt hurt by it. It'd probably hurt Bonnie more when she left him, now that he thought about it.

Who had been there when he rejected Bonnie? Madelyn. Who had been there when he was ready to die, seeing he and Madelyn so happy together? Madelyn. She was always the one who helped him through his toughest times. Freddy was always insistent on relying on himself for strength. That's why he said nothing when he found out about Bonnie and Madelyn becoming an item initially.

It also then occurred to him just how much Bonnie had loved Madelyn. How much he wasn't afraid to show it when he got the opportunity. Those memories rang in his mind, remembering the day that the group had an argument. He hated himself for remembering that only now, as he'd made it obvious just how happy Madelyn had made him.

He also hated himself for having the mindset he did at that moment. Bonnie might've gotten that way because of what he'd said to him, as well as other things. Maybe that night that Bonnie had admitted to him was the night that put him over the edge.

Freddy guessed that now he had Madelyn and he'd be okay. To think the sixteen-year-old kid who walked in over a year and a half ago that Freddy hated for getting the job simply because he was young and stupid was now a close friend of his and someone he cared about. Yeah sure, he'd sorta disliked Bonnie up until this point, but they were still pretty close. Definitely not as close as he'd thought, though.

Meanwhile Bonnie and Madelyn let themselves be alone, but they weren't expressing their love for each other necessarily. Madelyn was feeling still unsure of the situation.

"I'm still not sure if that was the right decision, but I do know that I love you more than I did him," she explained.

"Then you made the right choice," Bonnie assured her. "You chose the one who made your heart feel stronger."

"Well if I'm really, that red-headed waiter was the one who made my heart feel the strongest," Madelyn said jokingly. "Maybe I should go back and flirt with him."

"I mean, if you feel that way," Bonnie said with sincerity. "Things'll suck, but whatever."

"You know I'm joking with you about it."

"Yeah I know, but thinking about if it were to actually happen, I think that it'd be weird."

"Why would it be weird?"

"Well, it's probably because I don't know him. I knew Freddy so I was okay with being second to him. I don't know that waiter guy, and to be outdone by a total stranger would kinda make me feel weird. But this got from zero to a hundred real quick, so let's just move on."

"I don't know why, but I just kinda regret leaving him"

"In time you'll get used to the idea of it. But I won't be upset if you decide to rethink your decision. It's your life, and if you feel as though you shouldn't have left him and should go back, then that's fine."

"You know you'll be upset though."

"I can hold back my feelings if you feel the need to be with him. I don't need you to be there for me all the time, it just reassures me that I'm not alone. It makes me feel better about myself ultimately, but it shouldn't be a reason for you to be honest with yourself and go out and find who you love in the end."

"I'm still very unsure about either option. I don't like the idea of leaving you out in the cold, but I also don't like it for him."

"Well, it's not exactly something that can be avoided, sorry to say."

"I guess I'll just let things play out for now then."

Madelyn sighed before leaning on Bonnie. She was still a little sleepy. Bonnie moved her hair from her forehead and kissed her. Each was unsure of something, whether that be decisions made or words said but one thing was for certain: they loved one another. And that wasn't hard to say, especially when they'd been together prior to Freddy becoming part of the game.

Madelyn had always and always would love Bonnie. No matter what was going on in either of their lives, no matter where their relationship went, she'd always hold a little bit of love for him in her heart. Bonnie had always felt the same way and she knew that. He was crystal-clear about all of his intentions, feelings, thoughts, and everything else. There was nothing he wouldn't be willing to share, for better or for worse. She liked that about him. No one else would wear their hearts on their sleeve like that.

Maybe it was just because he trusted her so much, as they'd known each other for so long. They had come onto the job at the same time, though not being familiar with one another quite yet. They'd still known each other at least a little bit, prior to being hired. She didn't think they'd get so close, but it happened. They sat there silently enjoying one another's company.

Bonnie, however, had always had a slight attraction to her since they met at first. She was the odd kind of beauty that Bonnie loved so much. Her white hair paired perfectly with her pale skin tone, which had given her a cold feeling. But he loved it. No one had been bold enough to go with that sort of thing, and it intrigued him.

Madelyn yawned, her consciousness slowly trying to pry itself away from her body. She made it stick though because she'd awoken from a good eight hours of sleep not three hours ago.

She slowly began to remember when her feelings for Bonnie started to come into play. It was around the time he confided his feelings for Freddy in Chica and her, and it was such a heartwarming moment. They both knew that he didn't stand a chance, but they wanted to see him try. Some would've considered it sadistic, but they figured Freddy would've gone along with it.

She'd always kept that a secret from him though. He'd never know that they knew he'd fall but pushed him anyway. He'd probably hate them both for it, just for the simple fact of how hurt he had been on that day/ Madelyn hadn't even needed words to tell her just how crushed he was. It was obvious in his broken expression, defeated voice, and weary eyes that night. It hurt her just to remember that.

She sort of regretted letting him go on thinking he had a chance, but it eventually brought them together so it wasn't all doom and gloom. The poor guy didn't deserve that though, and she hated the feeling of guilt that came along with it all.

She had to brush it off though. If that thought remained for too long she'd find some reasoning to share it, and she knew very well it could end up starting arguments and fights she didn't want to happen.

"So what now?" she asked.

"I dunno. I guess we can just be us for now," he responded. "I guess I finally don't have to spend a night alone writing music."

"Speaking of, how much did you write about me? I'm curious."

"Oh lord, a lot more than I care to admit. I'm not proud of myself for being such a prude about it."

"You may have to play them for me someday. Can't just leave what you've written to rot in that notebook. They have to come out of there sometime."

"Well, the problem with that is that a lot of them are really childish on my part. I wrote those about feeling betrayed and remorseful. Some are there about trying to move on but struggling to grapple with the idea that you're gone. There's only one that really accepts the whole thing."

"I still want you to play them for me. It sounds like you have a lot of good material, or at least too much to waste."

"I dunno. I'm not proud of most of them. If anything I would be better off playing songs by other bands and artists I listened to along the way."

"You could do that. I think that would be fun."

"Soon enough I might."

They sat there silent for a moment, letting everything sink in. Bonnie entertained the thought of going ahead and playing something, but simply passed as it was growing late. There were still some things he did need to get off his chest and talk about, though. He figured he could at least talk about one of the songs.

It took him a moment to think of one in particular, but once he did he knew exactly what he was going to say.

"I'm not up for playing one now, but I sorta wanted to talk about it and what it means to me. Maybe in the morning I'll get up and play it. But, it's one that's really special to me. It wasn't just there for me when I missed you so much, it's been special since junior high to me. Friends I made would always betray me, and it would always tear me apart every time. Less and less each time, but it was still always an intense time."

"Interesting. Friends aren't always the greatest of people, but I guess that depends on who you pick."

"I suppose. I'm just glad to be working among all of you. I've got the best people to be around."

"I'm glad that worked out for you. I know it's worked out pretty well for me."

Bonnie smiled knowing he was included in that. He pulled Madelyn closer, kissing her forehead. She blushed and they were each silent.

Meanwhile, Freddy was staring out of the window in his room towards the sky. It occurred to him that he could've done things differently, and he and Madelyn would've ended up together. But even with that thought, he realised how much of a dick move that would've been. To not only reject Bonnie but take the one he began to love. He would've essentially killed that friendship.

He supposed it was better off this way but was still very unsure. On one hand, he still loved Madelyn nonetheless, but on the other, he'd probably not only wreck a friendship but a life. He knew Bonnie needed her to keep himself sane, but he wondered what could've been.

He tried to tell himself it'd all be okay and things would work out, but was that really the best idea? If things would work out, what would that mean for everyone? How would that individually affect their lives? He guessed it was better he just let life take its course. Not like he'd change much as it was.

He looked further to the sky for answers, as if God himself would come down and give him a look into the future. He wanted that. He wanted to know how life would turn out, and he could prevent it if things didn't turn out well, or accept it if everything was fine.

It was such a scary thought, to imagine a world where everyone turns out miserable in the midst of what seemed to be an amazing time for them all. But he was getting off-topic in his own mind. That baffled him. He was brought out of thought by a knock at his door.

"Come in," he called in reply.

The door opened to reveal Chica. His blue eyes followed her as she closed the door behind her and sat down next to him on his bed.

"So I'm guessing things fell out with Madelyn?" she asked.

"Yeah," he sighed, "but it was for the better I'm realising. It would've been a shitty thing for me to not only reject Bonnie but to also take the one he loved away from him. I'd be a terrible friend if I had done that."

"I'm glad you've come to terms with it. I think Madelyn and Bonnie were cuter together anyways, but that's just me. Anyhoo, I wanted to check up on you to see if everything was alright. I haven't heard from Bonnie in a while, and I figured I'd come to you or Madelyn to see if he's okay because I haven't even seen him around."

"He's probably hiding in his room. Can't blame him after all the shit I've done."

"Hey don't beat yourself up over it. You liked her, and you're allowed that."

"I get that, but had things turned out differently, he wouldn't really have anyone he could talk to. Yeah, you're there, but as I know it you two don't really talk that much."

"That's true. I'm also glad that you understand how things were working out for other people. I can name a lot of times where I know have suffered because no one thought about how something was affecting them, and I hoped that wouldn't happen again here."

"You seem to have been through a lot, haven't you?"

"Yeah. It's just the people I hung out with throughout life and what they were always up to, really. I've never really had depression or anything like that."

"It's not fun being depressed, I can tell you that much," Freddy said with a light chuckle.

"I don't imagine it is," Chica said giggling. "But, I wanted to make sure everything was okay with you and Bonnie. I know you guys have had your disagreements, and you've never particularly liked Bonnie. But I feel like you two should be getting along."

"It was good to talk to you briefly. Brought me out of whatever the hell I was thinking of because even I don't know where my mind is."

"I'm gonna be on my way. You know where to find me if you need to talk, so just seek me out there."

"Will do."

Silence washed over the room once again as Chica stepped out. He supposed that Madelyn and Bonnie worked out better as a couple than he did with Madelyn. Maybe that was mainly because his relationship with her was a lot more one-sided than with Bonnie. He could tell she didn't really wanna be there but gave it her best shot for his sake. He admired that in her.

He thought about Chica. She was always a bit more astray from the group but always seemed much more chipper and upbeat. Maybe that was her nature, maybe not. He just wondered how she could be so distant from her friends and still so happy.

He shrugged it off and went back into his thoughts, not sure where they were meant to take him.

Bonnie and Madelyn's lips collided, eyes closed in total bliss as they made out in the dark. It was all calming down, and they were happily together once again. Though not without it taking a toll on others, that didn't matter to them at the moment. Everyone understood this was just something that couldn't be tampered with. They were perfect for one another and they would be hard to split up.

Though silently not all that okay, Freddy knew that he couldn't be with Madelyn even if Bonnie wasn't there. It'd be wrongful of him to try his chances when it was plainly obvious she wasn't interested.

Chica had known for a long time that they were perfect. To see Freddy with Madelyn was something she knew would die down quickly, though it took a little longer than she expected. Either way, there was no way they could see anyone else.

Bonnie was downright not even ready to give an attempt to find someone else, even before Freddy and Madelyn split. He was more caught up in his thoughts wanting his suffering just to end.

Madelyn was the only one who'd been on the fence. She wasn't sure what she wanted, she just wanted it. Bonnie had been that something for a while but she felt that Freddy came along when it was beginning to feel a bit stale. She was no longer sure what anything was anymore, but she knew it that this was blissful.

Even if she wasn't totally sure what she wanted, it was clear that there wouldn't be any replacement for it anytime soon. She loved Bonnie and hoped that her feelings from before the time apart didn't come back. It'd not only devastate Bonnie but her as well. He was special and there was no denying that he was perhaps all she'd ever want. Or at least she hoped that he was enough for her. She didn't want to change her mind, but she didn't know how she'd feel in even a month's time.

Bonnie knew that Madelyn was everything he ever wanted or needed, and he never wanted to let go of her again. It had been torture on his sanity, and he had a hard time watching her be with someone else. Maybe that was a sign of obsession, but he didn't care. Madelyn was the only person that made him feel worth something. He'd never been what someone looked for, but rather all the opposites. Because of that, he'd never felt so great. He never wanted the feeling to end.

He didn't want to go back to being depressed and alone all the time, even if the solitude had its benefits. The cons much outweighed those pros of being alone, and it was suffocating to him.

And Madelyn knew that. He'd always come to her about it, about how he always felt. She always tried to be there for him, because she knew he had no one else to go to. It was clear that the bottom line was that he needed a friend to be there for him. He sure as hell wasn't going to get that with Freddy, and likely not Chica. Sure, Chica did care about him, she just didn't know how to be there for him as a friend in quite the same way.

Madelyn stopped the bliss to apologise for everything, knowing full well what it could've meant if things went differently. She felt the need to apologise for it all.

"Bonnie I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you when I was with Freddy," she whispered. "I feel really guilty even still."

"Don't feel guilty," he returned, "you don't need to."

"Yes, I do. I left you drowning without anything to keep you afloat."

"I learned to swim just in time. I could've made it had you not changed your mind. Sure I wouldn't be the happiest person ever, but if you were more happy with Freddy I would've been able to respect that."

"Even still, I know how you've felt for so long, and I brought that back. Loneliness isn't fun and I subjected you to it. I'm so, so sorry."

"It's okay. I've been alone before, I could do it again. No matter how much I don't want to admit it, I could live if you chose Freddy over me. It wouldn't be the greatest time of my life, but I wouldn't end it all just because I wasn't the one you found yourself loving more. Your feelings are yours, and I'd rather that they stayed yours."

"I guess I understand. But I still worry for you and your sanity, Bonnie. If I could say anything for certain, I know that type of decision would destroy your self-esteem as well. Sanity, self-esteem, mood. All of that would be at an all-time low for you. I couldn't bring myself to do that."

"You're making it sound like you're only here tonight because of those facts. Which breaks my heart even more."

"I swear that isn't the reason. I love you Bonnie, but I don't wanna know for sure what would've happened if I didn't."

"I still feel as if my emotions are what's affecting your decision. As if you just want me to be happy and you're fine giving up what you want if it means that I'm not going to jump off a bridge. I don't want things to be that way."

"Look, it will never be that way. I promise you. I'm just expressing that, I would never want to see you upset. It breaks my heart to see you that way."

"I can say the same for you. I hate seeing you so worried about me. I'd be fine if you weren't there. At least, physically fine."

"I guess," Madelyn sighed. "Just know that I love you, and I don't want you to go away."

"I'll keep that in mind," he replied, kissing her forehead. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Bonnie."


	4. Chica

Bonnie laid shirtless next to Madelyn under the sheets, her head pressed against his chest. She could feel the rhythm of his heartbeat, and it was a soothing feeling.

"I really enjoyed tonight," she whispered.

"I did too," Bonnie replied, "but with you, it could've been great no matter what."

Madelyn giggled, "You spoil me."

Bonnie kissed her forehead and they soon found themselves slipping into unconsciousness. They'd gone to a late night movie showing just because they hadn't gone out in a while. Of course, it would be Monday in the morning, but they didn't regret it one bit.

They had each other to rely on and there were no regrets to be had with that as the catalyst. It was hard to imagine a life without the other at this point in their relationship. They'd lived that world for awhile beforehand, and each was miserable. They dreamt of one another, clearly showing they could never get their minds off each other.

Meanwhile, Chica laid awake in her room. Her mind was running so many places. She couldn't say she was really depressed, but she felt a bit hopeless. A little bit empty, just not ready to face tomorrow. Maybe that was just the way things got as you grew older. You became more fatigued, more pained by the day ahead of you; she couldn't say for sure. Maybe she'd ask Freddy about it.

 _Yeah, he'd know, he's the oldest after all. He would have the most experience there,_ she thought silently to herself.

She awoke the next morning with no recollection of when she'd fallen asleep. It had been a long night she presumed, given just how much her head hurt. It was pounding, and the sunlight shining through her window into her eyes wasn't helping. Her mind immediately went to what she'd had planned for the day.

She had to talk to Freddy about her problems. Not that she particularly hated talking to him, she just felt as though he'd take her asking for advice out of context. She dreaded how she'd have to word it more than anything.

She dressed and stepped outside of her room. The resident Happy Couple was already up and talking amongst themselves. To her, it seemed that they spent every waking - and perhaps even sleeping - moment together. But she took back her own thought when she remembered that Madelyn and Freddy sang duets together for the kids. But every moment sans those few they spent together. She smirked as she thought of a stupid way to greet them.

"So when can we expect kids?" Chica asked sarcastically, interrupting the two's conversation.

Bonnie blushed furiously, and Madelyn just laughed it off.

"Normal time, the place opens at eight-thirty," she replied with her own sarcasm.

"Hm, I see," Chica said, smirk still plastered across her face as she crossed her arms.

Bonnie simply stood there awkwardly as the thought hadn't even entered his head before, and now he was thinking about it. He didn't know if he wanted that to be a reality.

"Wait, shit, what time is it now?" Chica asked, remembering she had to catch Freddy for a moment beforehand.

"It's about seven-thirty. Why do you ask?" Madelyn countered.

"I have to go talk to Freddy about something," the blonde replied as she turned and headed back down the hallway. Madelyn was silent as she watched her walk away. She put on a smirk of her very own once the door shut. She took his hands and looked up at him as he got closer.

"What do you think?" she asked playfully.

"Uhh, I- well, uhm," Bonnie stammered.

Madelyn giggled, "I dunno, I think it'd be fun. We _are_ both eighteen now."

Bonnie's face seemed to be getting darker layers of red with every word. He hadn't thought it'd ever come to this. Madelyn broke the awkward silence with a laugh, but Bonnie wasn't laughing. He felt extremely flustered and distressed.

Chica had headed just down the hall, knocking on the brunet's bedroom door.

"Freddy?" she called without much enthusiasm. She wasn't quite ready to ask this. She considered turning around for a split second before Freddy opened the door for her.

His brown hair was a bit of a mess, and it was obvious he hadn't showered yet."

"What's up, Chica?" he asked genuinely.

"I- I was gonna come and ask you about something serious that I'm kind of unsure about…. Last night, I - and this is gonna sound kinda stupid, but - I got to thinking, and… what if- what if things don't work out in life?"

"What do you mean by that? Anything specific you have in mind, or just generally?"

"I dunno, it's just- lately, I've been feeling really out of it. I go to bed dreading each next day, feeling defeated and weak, and it's not always been this way. Most of the time, I could usually face things pretty well up until recently."

"All I can say is, maybe consider what's changed in your life since then. What's different, and could you change it back? Do you wanna change it back? I don't know exactly because I've gotten in ruts like that before and didn't know how to help myself. It just happens, maybe it's just something that I had to pass."

"I- I guess I could say I've been feeling… hopeless, I guess? Is that something that you get periodically as you get older?"

"Again, I can't say for sure, but I know I've started feeling more and more hopeless over time. Maybe you should go out this Sunday and try to find someone to keep you company, that worked for me when it happened."

"Thanks for the advice I suppose. I'll try to keep happy thoughts in mind until then."

"Probably a good idea."

Freddy smiled before Chica turned to head out the door. She had to get ready for the day ahead after all.

And what a slow day it was.

Nothing particularly eventful happened throughout the duration of the day. Not that she really complained about having an easy job, but it could've at least been _interesting_. She sauntered out of the kitchen, still exhausted from it all. She was just ready to fall over and sleep. On her way to her room, she noticed Bonnie and Madelyn talking quietly off to the side. Sleep could wait. She had to eavesdrop.

"You did great today," Bonnie whispered.

"You too. You look really cute while you playing the guitar to the kids."

"Heh, thanks. I don't think I've ever told you how beautiful your voice is. Why don't you sing outside of work that often?"

"Dunno. Just isn't something I'm all that interested in-"

"Guys just have sex already," Chica whispered.

Madelyn jumped at the statement, not expecting Chica to butt in about the subject again. She glanced at Bonnie with a smirk, telling him something with her eyes.

"Well we _would_ , but this is a family-friendly restaurant. I feel like having sex on these grounds would remove the sanctity of that," Madelyn replied with a bit of snark. "But I can't lie, there's always been a part of me that wants to. Getting him alone and just having my way with him."

Chica snorted, while Bonnie turned furiously red. Even her joking about the subject made him nervous.

"You sound like such a skank, Madelyn. I'm sure you're making Bobbie a bit uncomfortable because he's another part of this after all."

"Maybe you're right but he knows I still love him," Madelyn said, leaning on his arm. "Right babe?"

"Y-Yeah," he stammered out. "I get that you guys are just messing around."

Madelyn watched Chica walk off before turning back to her beloved. She thought about pressing the matter further, but he was obviously taken aback and uncomfortable talking about it. She kept what she had to say to herself.

"I guess maybe we should keep our interactions more private, even if it's just simple things."

"I think it's because we decided to get so close," Bonnie whispered in reply, having calmed down a bit. "It just takes me off guard, it's not that I'm opposed to it."

"That's good to hear…. Oh, I just remembered your nineteenth birthday's coming up, too."

"We don't have to do anything special, I hope you know. Every day feels like a special occasion with you."

Madelyn giggled. "Stop, there's no need to say all that. You can be honest."

"I've been nothing but honest with you."

Bonnie kissed her again, and they lingered for a few moments. This was their escape, and they couldn't help but cherish it all. Bonnie would trust Madelyn with his life, and she would do the same for him. They truly loved each other, and they'd never be able to deny themselves of that fact.

Meanwhile, Chica sat in her room considering going to have an elongated talk with Freddy. She just couldn't stop thinking about how much she wanted someone to come around and tell her that things were okay. She didn't know.

Maybe it would all be fine, maybe this was a sign she should try to find a therapist, maybe she was just overthinking the tiniest things. She couldn't know for sure. She slumped back, staring at the door with a lack of drive to really get up. This wasn't normal for her, she could usually get up and just keep pushing. But now she couldn't anymore.

She dismissed the idea for the time being. No point in bothering Freddy during his downtime. He was trying to unwind just as the rest of them were. She knew the poor guy had to do a lot of behind-the-scenes work that barely anyone barely even knew about. He was the leader. He was the oldest, the most responsible.

But her train of thought was interrupted by a light knock on her door. She stood begrudgingly, wanting nothing more than to just lay back and fall asleep for now. When she opened it, she was greeted by the very brunet she was just thinking about.

"Hey Freddy," she greeted calmly, "what's up?"

"I dunno, I was sorta thinking about earlier. Just figured we should talk it out," he replied. "Can I come in?"

"Oh- yeah, sure. Sit down on the bed if you'd like. Sorry, it's not been made."

"Totally fine. I just figured that maybe the way I brushed it off earlier seemed like a dick move. I'd just woken up, all those sorts of excuses."

"It's fine, I understand. You helped at least a little bit, even if you didn't necessarily give me the answer I wanted. It did help a little."

"Well then, let's get down to the specifics. Be honest with me, what worries you most in life? What makes you feel like it won't be made worth it in the end?"

"I- I guess I just sorta feel like I'm just- alone? Not for particularly any reason, I have the four of you all here to make sure I don't totally lose it, but- I just- I dunno."

"Do you feel like you won't find a relationship before your life is over?"

"I guess…. I feel like it'll happen, just not soon. I'm not totally letting go of that. Not to be mean to him, but I'm pulling a Bonnie."

Freddy couldn't help but chuckle at first, but soon found himself straight-faced, knowing what he'd done to the poor guy. He hadn't meant ill-intentions for him, that's just how it turned out.

"Is- is it okay if I switch the subject for a moment?" he asked. "I- I just have to get this off my chest…."

"Sure thing. I don't mind."

"Well, you know almost two years ago now, Bonnie came and admitted his feelings for me? And how only a couple months after that Madelyn and I started being a thing? That aside, it only hit me just after we took our separate paths that I not only broke the poor guy's heart but could've taken the one who actually did love him. That just- that tears at me.

"It's a scary thought, considering the type of stuff that goes through his head so much. I always hear about that kinda stuff when he's involved. His life is a mess, I know that much about it all."

"I just- I can't wrap my head around how shitty of a person I was to him. I'm sure he doesn't mind now, but- I'm not sure. I still think I should apologise, but it's about a year too late. It was from that point that I realised I should be considering others more. I had never considered Bonnie's feelings in my words or actions, just my own. What would make me happy. I was absolutely selfish."

"We all have childish endeavours like that. We're essentially animals at the end of the day. Humans have a primal instinct as they do. We have a hard time remembering how things should be, and often are just looking for the best way to better ourselves rather than also helping the people around us. It worked out in the end, you shouldn't beat yourself up over it."

"I guess you're right, but- I just- I dunno. It just eats at the back of my mind, and I'll never be able to forget just how terrible I was to him."

Chica wrapped her arms around the poor brunet. He was the leader, the "strong one," but even he needed just friendly hug once in a while. She knew Bonnie was understanding of the situation Freddy brought up, as it was just a matter of desire. Something everyone could relate to. Freddy weakly returned the embrace with one arm. He wasn't willing to put in the effort right now. But it'd be hard to deny that he was enjoying it. An attempt at a smile curved his lips.

Freddy couldn't help but notice how innocent her sky blue eyes were.

Chica couldn't help but notice how powerful his deep blue ones were.

They'd each become quickly mesmerised by one another. Chica found herself pulling closer, as did Freddy. She pressed her hand to his cheek as their lips met, eyes shut. The thought that maybe this wasn't such a bad idea had never crossed their mind before. Well, maybe it did for her.

She'd always had a part of her that wondered: _What if Freddy and I were together?_ It'd probably crossed the front of her mind more than a dozen times, but she never thought it would actually become a reality. Freddy slowly pulled away, the smile he had fading away at the same time. Chica gave him a worried look.

"Sorry about that. I just let my emotions control me a bit too much," he whispered.

"No need to apologise," she replied. "I enjoyed it."

Freddy blushed while giving a small smile, as that was the last reaction he had expected. The only thing was, he wasn't sure if this was what he wanted. He'd had it in the back of his mind that he would leave soon. He wanted to move on to other things, get an actual job. This wasn't cutting it for him.

But with this development, he began to feel torn. This was his only contact with her. If they went into a relationship, then he wouldn't be able to leave. He wouldn't let himself. He couldn't break the heart of _another_ friend, he just couldn't handle that morally.

She looked at him, and he realised he was still smiling blankly. His face hadn't changed.

He pulled her to his chest and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too, ya big sap," she replied, returning the embrace.

They shared a laugh at that and stayed in each other's arms for several moments. But of course, Freddy wasn't sure if he'd made the right decision. He hoped this turned out okay moving forward, but he wouldn't know until he got there.

Chica closed her eyes slowly, the body warmth and Freddy's steady heartbeat lulling her to sleep. Freddy didn't realise it until he tried to push her off of him, as she gave much resistance. He gave up, laying back silently and setting her next to him. She turned her back to him and he pulled her close. She yawned and he smiled. He moved his arms around her waist quietly. She looked so peaceful and cute like this. He nuzzled his nose up against her neck, and the two soon fell asleep.

Tomorrow was Tuesday, and they needed the rest even if it was barely seven. He considered himself happy to be in this situation, even if it happened all by accident.

While all of this was happening, Madelyn and Bonnie had been talking back and forth in Bonnie's room. Madelyn sat absent-mindedly spinning in his desk chair, while Bonnie was laid back on the bed.

"D'you think we should like actually have a conversation with him, Bonnie?" Madelyn asked.

"Not particularly," the blue-haired boy replied, writing something in his notebook. He was writing a song he had no idea how to continue, barely knowing what he even wanted it to be about.

"You sure? He's seemed kinda distant lately, maybe we should talk with him."

"Freddy will be Freddy. Nothing you can ever do about that. Just like I'm basically nothing without you, he's his own thing without anyone else."

"I dunno, I just- I worry about him, y'know? Sure, he's the leader and all, but that comes with so much stress. I can't imagine the way he feels when some things come up."

"Yeah, of course, it's stressful. That's why not just any schmuck can do it. I'm not the leader because I get stressed, anxious, and depressed way too easily. The next person who'd likely become the leader when Freddy leaves is Chica because she probably knows just about as much as he does. Or maybe you. I think you'd lead well."

"Heh, thanks. But I just- he seems like he's suffering through something. I want to go talk to him about it."

"If you can coax it out of him, go right ahead. He's not one to share his feelings as much. At least, I've never heard him really speak his mind like that. He holds a lot of things close to his heart."

Madelyn stood and wandered out of Bonnie's room over to Freddy's. The end of the employee hall, something that would be seemingly ominous to newcomers. But anyone who knew Freddy knew that he wasn't really one to care much if you bothered him. She knocked on the door and pressed her ear to it. She was very careful as to hopefully not catch him off guard, or perhaps accidentally walk in on something she didn't want to see.

When she heard nothing, she hesitantly opened the door. What she saw next made her smile and fill up with glee. She took out her phone and took a quick picture to show Bonnie when she got back. She closed the door quietly and headed quickly down the hall and almost burst back into Bonnie's room. He jumped when she did.

"Well that didn't take long," he pointed out.

Madelyn squealed quietly. "I saw something really cute and this makes me so happy."

She pulled out her phone, laying next to Bonnie on the bed, showing him the picture she took of Freddy and Chica sleeping together. At first, he smiled, but then looked at Madelyn.

He replied sarcastically, "You know you're a bit creepy for taking this picture."

"Oh shut up, you."

Bonnie couldn't help but laugh like an elementary school kid when she gave her reply.

"I'm just teasing, Madelyn."

"I know, I just find something like this so cute. Freddy and Chica together is a perfect fit, and I never thought it would be."

"All I'm hearing is that he's not taking you away from me again," Bonnie stated, before placing a kiss on Madelyn's forehead.

She giggled quietly before snuggling up under Bonnie's chin. She remained silent, trying to get a peek at what he was writing before he closed the book and tossed it on the desk. Somehow he managed to make it with near-perfect accuracy.

He pulled her into his lap, kissing the top of her head lightly. He wrapped his arms just below her chest, and she held his shoulders. She could feel his nose press against the top of her head, and she smiled. She enjoyed little moments like these the most. Big dates had never been her thing, but she still found a little bit of charm to them.

"Just double-triple-checking, your birthday _is_ Saturday, right?" Madelyn asked.

"You're my girlfriend, you should know this," Bonnie replied playfully. "But yes, it is."

"Sucks that we still have to work on Saturdays."

"Eh, I've worked my birthday before. It's fine. Nothing particularly new."

"I know, but it just sucks. Let's leave it at that much."

Madelyn allowed a smirk to plaster itself to her face. Her birthday gift was something particularly special that she wondered if he could guess by subtle hints. Right now he was pretty clueless. And if she knew him, he'd never get it. But maybe he'd surprise her.

He always seemed so much more innocent than everyone else, even though he'd probably made the most inappropriate jokes out of all of them. He just seemed too cute to really know what he was doing half the time, at least in her mind. Maybe, Freddy and Chica, each felt differently, but she knew Bonnie would always be the most innocent boy she'd met, in her mind.

Bonnie adjusted under her as if he could pull her any closer. But yet, she somehow did feel closer. She felt warmer, fuzzier, overall better. She didn't know how such a thing was possible.

But being so close and so warm was a quick way to put even her to sleep. She enjoyed the comfort, feeling warm made her feel safe. Especially in Bonnie's arms, knowing he'd give up his own life for her. Then again, she wasn't sure if that should be a good thing or a bad thing. If it came to that, why would he even be willing? That'd separate them in just the same way if she'd been the one to die. But she guessed it was a conscious thing with him.

He'd want her to move on, find other guys without him. She'd never want to do that though, she loved him too much. But he'd want her to. His argument was always that there were so many other, better guys out there and that he was more surprised than anything she chose him in the end. He expected to be bested by the better man.

She'd always have to tell him he was better because he didn't have all the bad habits that others did. Whether that be through misogyny, or getting drunk for no reason at eleven at night. He was better because he knew that she wasn't the type of person to just let things slide, and he respected that fact.

They knew each other as if they had since they were very young, and that's why he was perfect. No one else could ever come close to that feeling. They were always so transparent with each other, so open. To lose that established trust would've ruined her mind, and driven her absolutely insane.

He eyes finally fell shut, and she left for the land of dreams.

She didn't remember what she dreamt about when she woke up, but she woke up at five in the morning, which was annoying, to say the least. Bonnie was nowhere close to waking up, and she didn't wish to disturb him. She remained still.

Since she had time, she began to think about what would happen the night of Bonnie's birthday. She smiled to herself, knowing full well he'd be taken aback by the whole thing. That gave her a bit of a silent giggle. And even if it was funny to her now, she knew they'd both enjoy it the night of.

Two rooms down, Chica yawned as she awoke, sitting up to find Freddy sitting quietly at his desk chair.

"Good morning Freddy," she greeted him.

He turned around to face her. "Mornin'," he greeted in reply, "it's a bit early. I figured you'd sleep for at least another hour or so."

"How long have you been up?" she asked.

"Fifteen minutes or so. I just figured I'd sit here and work on some things while I waited for you to get up. Hope that's alright."

"Of course. It'll be a little bit before I totally come to my senses and get woken up. Still half asleep right now. But I'm definitely feeling better to how I've been the past few weeks."

"Well, that's good to hear. Glad you're doing better now that this is a thing. Didn't figure someone like myself would ever be able to make you happy."

"Sounding a bit like Bonnie, are we?"

"Shush, you."

Freddy watched as Chica leaned back on her arms and closed her eyes. She yawned, and Freddy was left with nothing to continue the conversation with. Chica had always been kinda cute to him, but he'd never given a relationship with her proper thought. It crossed his mind every now and then, but it never lingered for too long. She'd always seemed a like a little bit more of a lone wolf than anything else.

Maybe that was his clouded view at the time. Maybe that was just because he was so focused on Madelyn, someone he realised was _two years_ younger than he was at the time. He felt disgusted with himself for ever allowing the thought to cross his mind, much less actually have it happen in execution. He felt gross. She was just shy of seventeen at the time, but he was just as close to nineteen. He was brought out of his trance by Chica opening the door.

"I'm gonna go change," she mentioned as she stepped out.

She shut the door behind her before he even had a chance to reply. He got up to grab a change of clothes. He desperately needed a shower after a kid threw up on it yesterday. He imagined that the stench not only got on his nerves but everyone else's as well. He changed when it happened, but he felt the need to change yet again. He grabbed his stuff from the drawer and stepped out.

While Freddy and Chica were in their little worlds, Madelyn was growing bored. Still, in the arms of Bonnie, she attempted to pry him from her. But in his sleep, he adjusted his grip.

"Dammit," she muttered, "I need to get up."

"Who said you do?" Bonnie whispered.

Madelyn jumped, thinking he was still asleep. He chuckled quietly with his eyes still closed. He found it so funny that she'd just been laying there thinking he was asleep, and it'd been so easy to startle her.

"Who says you need to get up?" he asked, entangling his legs with hers. "Who's to say that we can't lay here awhile longer until my alarm goes off?"

"Me," she replied sternly, "I need to get up and mentally prepare for the day. I had to help Freddy clean up a kid's puke yesterday."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Even still, you don't _need_ to go. But go on."

Bonnie let go, remaining otherwise still and silent. Madelyn got up and headed for her room. Bonnie didn't want to get up, he was perfectly fine where he was in his bed. His alarm would go off soon enough anyway. But he started to get antsy just laying there.

He sat up and turned off his alarm so it wouldn't randomly go off later. He attempted to stand, sluggish in his movements. He didn't truly want to actually get up and do anything, but just laying there made him feel inherently lazy. He rubbed his face and looked in the mirror by his closet. HIs hair was wild, the blue and white strands seeming to fly in every direction. He couldn't help but silently laugh. He looked like a mad scientist.

His hair always had some level of being unkempt, but never as much as this. But he brushed the thought off before changing his clothes. He wondered what Madelyn had planned for his birthday. She'd seemed too eager to know when she asked. Not that he particularly wanted anything other than the assurance of a lasting relationship. He was starting to realise that he wasn't totally confident in their staying-together. But he had to brush it off.

If he started thinking about that it wouldn't do anything but crash and burn, and it'd be his fault. He had to tell him things would be fine so that he didn't drive himself to the brink of madness. He'd seen other people's relationships go down that way before he dropped out of high school. It always made him spitefully laugh to himself, because he'd never felt that pain before. He never figured he would, either. But with the fact that he did find someone, he was now in fear that karma was out to get him.

He dressed and stood before the mirror once more. Not like it mattered; he wore a same-looking set of clothes every day. But for some reason, seeing his own face let him feel like he was still living, still breathing. That even if things went south, he'd still have the boy looking back at him to talk to, even if he'd sound insane. That'd be all he had by that point, he couldn't be picky.

He hoped and prayed that things just maintained, but fear and paranoia were huge pains in the ass. There were so many things that he would rather do other than go through the fear of losing her. He didn't want to go every day thinking that she would find someone better and leave him. But at the same time.

"Bonnie, it's just in your head," he muttered to himself. "She loves you, she loves you, she-"

The door opened to his let, and Madelyn popped her head in. "Ya decent?" she asked rhetorically.

"Yeah. Just sorta waiting around I guess."

"Well c'mon. Let's get set up for the day, no shame in starting a little earlier than normal."

Bonnie followed her out of the door, smiling to himself.

"I have nothing to worry about," he whispered.


	5. End

Bonnie awoke, pulling the still sleeping Madelyn closer to him. He realised they were still stark, having not bothered to clothe themselves since last night. He was thankful that it was a Sunday morning, and they didn't have to worry about getting up and getting to work. The feeling of her bare skin against his was comforting. It felt somehow more freeing, to be able to feel her hips the way they were meant to be.

He felt her shift and snuggle up under his chin, her eyes never opening. She yawned and pushed herself as close as she could.

"Mornin' lovely," he mumbled to her.

"Morning," she replied quietly. "No shush, it's a little cold without clothes and I'm trying to go back to sleep."

He chuckled, her attitude towards the situation amusing him. It wasn't a hard adjustment for her to be nude around him, snuggled up so closely to each other. So casual. Of course, he was too, but he felt the slightest bit off about it. Not enough to where he'd disturb her to get dressed though.

He adjusted himself again, tangling his legs with hers. She helped him along the way, just wanting to be as close as she could. He knew he would never be able to find a love like this in anyone else. Their fingers silently meshed together, like cogs that worked in just the right way. Anyone else's hand would've felt off, anyone being up under him probably would've felt awkward.

"I love you so goddamn much," she murmured.

"Are you sure we shouldn't get up?" he asked quietly. "Wouldn't want to waste a day off just by laying here."

"Who said it was wasteful? I have _you_ and you're _naked_. What more could I ask for?"

Bonnie couldn't help but giggle quietly for a moment. "Why would you want someone skinny as I am stark up against your own body? Your curves speak for the type of guy you deserve, and I sure don't fit that bill."

"That's where you're wrong. I think how skinny you are just makes you cuter. Just gives you that extra part that makes me know that you're everything I want because that makes you just the type I feel fits me. My curves aren't sexy, they're just standard. I don't need a guy who's buff as hell because I don't think it would feel right."

"You were riding the dick of a scrawny young adult who still looks like he's sixteen, I'm not sure if you have the best judgement."

"I rode it and I rode it _hard_. I'm not ashamed because I love you, Bonnie. I want to be with you forever because I like every part of you. Every centimetre of you is just something more for me to love. I don't care if you're not six feet tall and eight inches long, you're mine."

"So it's that thing where you've found someone you like for their personality?"

"Yeah, now speak in human. Don't try to over-analyse this. I love you, stupid."

Bonnie pressed his nose against Madelyn's shoulder, taking in her scent. He felt her gentle touch on his left cheek and realised just how stupid he sounded. He shouldn't be questioning why she loved him, she just did. But he couldn't help but wonder, he just had to keep it from coming out.

He began to slowly place kisses along the side of her neck, and she giggled in response. She turned over and pressed her nose against his. She opened her eyes to his face and locked her lips with his, the slow and gentle taste of them driving him mad. He placed his hands on her hips, slowly steadying heer as she overpowered him. She pulled away, smirking.

"Are you trying to start this up again?" she asked.

Bonnie face went immediately red, and Madelyn couldn't help but laugh. He had been a bit too in-the-moment.

"I'm just messing with you, Bonnie. But if that's what you want we can do it. If that's what you want."

"Not particularly."

"Well, I suppose we should get up then. No point in wasting a day naked in bed, o matter how great it sounds. You are right about that."

Bonnie was drying his hair off in the locker room after a shower, being rough to avoid having to blow-dry it. Freddy walked in, but Bonnie wasn't paying him much mind. They'd showered at the same time before, it wasn't anything out of the ordinary.

The brunet stripped down as Bonnie continued to focus on his hair. He cleared his throat, catching his attention.

"How'd last night go?" Freddy asked.

"It was fun," Bonnie replied, "it felt nice. Pleasureful yet still passionate at the same time. I get the appeal of it now a lot more than I used to."

"It's great, isn't it?"

"That doesn't begin to describe my feelings. It was one of the loveliest experiences I've had in my life. It made me feel like I could be far more open with her than before."

"Did she say anything about it?"

"I gather that she enjoyed it. She didn't complain, she wanted to just lay there with me afterwards. She wasn't disgusted or turned off by me or my body, so I think everything turned out fine."

"That's nice."

"Why do you ask?"

"I dunno, just curious. You guys were a bit loud."

"Oh, well sorry."

"It's fine, I totally understand."

Meanwhile, Madelyn had already showered and dressed and was talking with Chica in the hallway. The blonde was more than excited to hear about Madelyn's experiences last night, given how much she'd teased the younger girl about it.

"So how was it?" she asked excitedly. "Anything surprise you, wow you? Anything amazing you need to share with me?"

"I wouldn't say I was surprised, but I still enjoyed it. Not even in the traditional sense, just the fact that it was such a deeply passionate moment for us. It felt so right, so nice."

"Bo- _ring_. I wanna know about the good stuff, like how good it felt for the first time. I mean, it was the first time for both of you, wasn't it?" 

"It was. But, I just didn't really think about that. I didn't want to go into it all with some expectation of what it was going to be, I just kinda thought of it as another part of the relationship. It was a slow start, but that's on both of us. I'm kinda glad it was slow. I didn't want it to go quickly."

"Blah, blah, what'd I say about all that mushy shit? We're here to talk about how you two got it on, not how he's such a loving and caring guy. It couldn't've been so boring to the point where that's all you have."

"That's honestly all I care about. How gentle and patient he's been, how _understanding_. I guess you could say I was kind testing the waters a bit more last night, and I can tell that he's pretty much everything I could ask for."

"Eight inches?"

Madelyn jerked away before saying in a disgusted tone, "No! Why does that even matter?" and Chica couldn't help but giggle. "It's not like _you're_ gonna go have sex with him. Why does it even matter, and why would I tell you?"

"This is _girl talk_ Madelyn, lighten up a bit."

"I'm sorry I'm a bit offended by you asking me how big my boyfriend's dick is when that shouldn't be a way of choosing men."

"You're such a wet blanket. Sex is where relationships get interesting. If it's boring, you shouldn't subject yourself to it just for the hell of it."

"It wasn't boring, I loved every second of it."

Bonnie stepped out of the locker room, and overheard Chica's next line" "Then he had to have a big dick because I don't see someone like _him_ being insane in bed."

"Why should it matter?" he butted in.

"Ah- B-Bonnie…. Wh- How're… _things_?" Chica asked.

"Don't change the subject," Madelyn said matter-of-factly, "you gotta explain yourself."

"W-well y- y'know when you say something stupid, and then instantly regret it and everything leading up to that point? Well, this is one of those times."

"Mm-hmm," Madelyn replied with finality. "Well, I guess that means that me and Bonnie can finally get on with the rest of the day then?"

"Y-yeah, go on ahead."

Madelyn extended her hand, and Bonnie took it with great stride. He smiled down at her and she returned the bright expression. She led him into his room, and Chica was left in silence to ponder the stupid shit she said.

Freddy poked his head out of the locker room and looked at her leaning against the wall. "Didya say something dumb?" he asked her rhetorically, and she hesitantly nodded. He didn't reply, other than taking her hand and moving on.

Madelyn pulled Bonnie's face close to hers as the door shut, the feeling of his breath against her was one she could never get enough of. She smiled before pressing her lips to his. Of course, this was coming, it was the most part of what they did. Not that there were any complaints about it, they loved each other.

"Ignore her," she whispered, "she's wrong in every word about you. You're perfect just the way you are. Hell, I think that she's just jealous that I have someone so _caring_ and _passionate_ , and she has Freddy."

" _Madelyn_ , what'd we say about putting the chicken in the oven?"

Madelyn giggled just before their lips met, and they were brought back into their little world once again. Bonnie, however, was slowly letting his mind take over his body. He stopped focusing on each kiss and retreated into his head.

Was he really so pathetic-looking that Chica could honestly believe that? What if Madelyn was indulging Bonnie in his presence, but didn't enjoy last night at all? He tried to brush off the thought as he pressed his nose to Madelyn's, but he couldn't get his mind off of it.

As he felt Madelyn's hand run over his cheek, he blushed but didn't respond. She pressed her lips to his jawline, and Bonnie was already starting to feel uncomfortable. He was starting to feel that maybe he wasn't enough for what she desired.

He didn't say anything, he merely started to feel distant in the interaction. He found himself staring at the walls for some sort of guidance when they held none. His mind was somewhere else now. He thought he heard Madelyn say something, but couldn't make it out.

"What?"

"I asked if you're okay, Bonnie. You seem a little lost and cloudy-eyed. What's on your mind?"

"Oh, uh, nothing really. Just been thinking about what we're gonna do when we get thrown outta here. It's always sorta been on my mind."

"It's a good thing to think about that But don't worry about it, for now, we're having a moment here. There's no need to keep it on your mind."

"It's difficult not to think about it, but I'll try."

Their lips met again, and Bonnie held his hands on Madelyn's shoulders. He didn't know when he'd get a moment alone to just think, but-

"Wait, did I tell you that Chica planned a "girls' night," with her, her sister, and I?"

"You didn't."

"Well, that's happening tonight. Just wanted to make sure I didn't up and disappear on you later. The last thing I wanna do is leave you in the dark."

"Makes sense."

Fast forward to that night, where Bonnie was helping Madelyn get ready. Such a thing made her smile. She knew she'd picked the right guy. She always would look at herself in the mirror and feel it was off, but his eyes and approving smile help. She was still casual, while also looking nice for the night.

She had a short, black jacket over a white, sleeved shirt with dark jeans. She smiled at Bonnie in the mirror, and he gave his own smile in silent reply. She kissed his cheek before heading out, promising to see him later if he wasn't asleep by the time she got back.

Bonnie wandered back to his room once she left, flopping on the bed and staring up at the ceiling. The idea that he turned Madelyn off, and she just wasn't willing to admit it still haunted him. He didn't want to be someone that didn't give her what she wanted out of the relationship. He had a feeling that she lied whenever he was around, as to not make him uncomfortable or make him feel bad. But he didn't know what she wanted because of that.

He wanted to be hers. The guy that could be everything she ever wanted but seeing her with even just Freddy made him insecure. He would feel like he wasn't what she wanted Like he couldn't be, even if he tried his damnedest. And he wanted to believe he could at least become whatever she wanted him to be, so long as she told him what that was.

But maybe she didn't know he would change for her. He figured she would, given how much he loved her. He'd completely alter himself for her if she wanted it because he wanted to make her happy.

He didn't think he, in any way, was what she wanted. Or event he kind of guy she needed. She needed someone who was headstrong and could carry their own weight, not someone who was whiny, scrawny, and weak. She needed someone that could be better than that, someone to help her when she needed it. He sure as hell couldn't do that.

She needed someone who would give everything she wanted. He doubted he could go that far because he never knew exactly what that was. But he didn't think she wanted someone like him and only indulged him out of pity. He didn't want pity, he wanted a genuine love.

He turned from his back onto his left side and began to cry slowly and silently. He didn't want to be like this anymore. He didn't want to complain, to cry when he was feeling sad. He wanted to brush off or at least mask over feelings that gutted him like so-called "adults," were supposed to be able to do.

There he was, getting to the point where he needed to grow up because he knew the real world was coming to get him soon. He knew that once it did, he'd be left all alone. He would no longer have the one who made all of life worth it. Because when the real world hit, she was going to find somebody else.

His mind was way too stressed right now, he wasn't ready for what was to come. Not only was he still a scrawny, pale teenager in both the mental and physical sense, but he was also alone. All he really had outside of Madelyn was music, something he knew he'd never succeed in. There were too many people already trying, and he wasn't gonna have the luck to make it. But he didn't qualify for any other job.

He dropped out of high school and ran away because it was a toxic situation. He'd never have gotten what he needed without doing all of that. But he didn't have the high school degree. He wasn't ever going to get a job.

His tears only continued as his mind piled more and more thoughts on top of him. He didn't need this. He already felt himself slipping away from the one he loved so much. She was going to find someone else she cared more about, someone else who wasn't him. He sobbed and sobbed, but no matter how many tears he shed, the pain wouldn't go away. His fear wouldn't go away.

Meanwhile, Madelyn was having a good time. She enjoyed the company of Chica and her sister, but it just felt different not having Bonnie around. He had this certain charm that she just couldn't capture about him, and she wished she could bottle it up and keep it wither her wherever she went.

The two sisters got into a conversation, and Madelyn feigned attention. Her mind was elsewhere, wondering what he was thinking. Wondering if he and Freddy had done something stupid, or if he was alone in his room, quietly strumming his guitar.

She wanted to think he went to bed early, so when she got back she could just crawl in next to him and fall asleep. She knew that they were gonna go see a movie next. Some stupid, new chick flick shed never heard of and wasn't particularly interested in. But they seemed excited, so she went along with it.

When she agreed to this whole thing, her thought was that she could take her mind off of her relationship for a bit. She loved Bonnie, but definitely needed a little mental break from time-to-time. Even though he was such a cute, charming guy, but sometimes she wanted to think a little. But her mind wouldn't allow itself to stop thinking about him, even if just for a few moments. He was on her mind day and night, and she wasn't sure if she'd stay out the whole time. She wanted to go back to him already.

She wanted to push for maybe a talk about the subject but wasn't sure if she'd ruin the night. That's the last thing she wanted to do. Even still, she asked.

"Um, Chica, can I ask you something?"

"Sure thing, what's up?"

"How're you not thinking about Freddy, right now?" Because I can't get Bonnie out of my mind."

Well, I am kinda thinking about him, but at the same time, I'm enjoying talking with you guys. Maybe try just talking? I'm not sure what to tell you. Maybe you're just worried about the poor guy."

"I don't know why I'd be worried about him, he doesn't do much to get himself into trouble. He's also been happy as of late, and I wouldn't expect him to suddenly turn out really depressed."

"I don't know what I can tell you, other than try not to focus on it."

Madelyn went silent, her mind going back to the gutters she'd just tried to escape from. Every word out of her mouth had been true in some right, though some had the elements of a lie to them. She didn't expect to come back to Bonnie crying alone in the dark, waiting for her to come back, but she didn't expect she wouldn't either.

She didn't know what to expect, because his emotions were so unpredictable most of the time. Some were easy to point out. Such as when he was happy, or when he needed to talk. But there were so many times where she couldn't tell if he put on a façade for her sake, or was being genuine. She could normally read him like a book, but once they started dating his veil grew stronger.

He most likely hid his thoughts and emotions from her so he wouldn't put her through what he categorised as "bullshit." He didn't want to have to talk to her about every little thing on his mind. And though she could respect that, there were probably a lot of things bothering her blue-haired lover. He was always thinking, and that scared her.

Because whenever his mind took over, then he had no control. It wouldn't be solved until he said something, it wouldn't get better until he spoke his mind to the world instead of bottling it up inside. She feared for him because of his mind. She feared for him because he thought too much and didn't talk enough.

Eventually, Chica and her sister finished eating, and Madelyn was left with a half-eaten, half picked-at meal, and the two blondes looked at her with question. She brushed off their concerns with a shrug. They knew they should've expected it, given the way she was talking about Bonnie.

Chica expressed that tonight was a night to try and take their minds off of whatever was happening in their lives, but Madelyn argued the point by saying the whole thing had consumed her life. He meant the world to her, and to not have him on her mind would kill her.

The blonde sighed. "Madelyn, tonight's not about you and him. It's about you and your friends. We're here to just forget all of that for a bit, enjoy ourselves."

"But he's the reason that I've had joy at all over the past two years or so. I'm his light, and he is mine. We're inseparable, and I'm sorry that I've ruined tonight."

"You didn't ruin it per se, but I think that maybe you should go back. If you're so concerned, then we can take you back before we go see the movie."

"It'd be much appreciated if you did."

"Alright, let's go."

Madelyn got into the car with Chica and her sister, and they drove back to the pizzeria. The white-haired girl stepped out, waving off her friends as they pulled out. She looked up at the building before her, ready to just turn in. She opened the door silently, wandering back to Bonnie's room where he appeared to have dozed off. She stepped in quietly, careful not to disturb him. She crawled up under him, which startled him.

"Oh, you're back," he said before putting on a grin.

"I'm back," she said lovingly. "What were you crying over?"

"Huh?"

"Your eyes are all red and puffy, and you look dead. What were you crying about?"

"I wasn't crying about anything. I'm fine."

"Don't lie to me, Bonnie. Whatever you were upset about, you can tell me. I'm not going to judge you, I'm not going to be mad, just talk to me. I care about you, and if you're suffering I want you to be honest with me. I want you to tell me so I can help you."

"It's stupid, I don't need to talk about it."

Madelyn put her hand against the back of Bonnie's head, forcing him to look at her.

"Bonnie, you're gonna tell me what's wrong right now, and you're not gonna try to give me some shitty cop-out excuse like you just did."

"Fine, fine. It's about what Chica said…. It got me thinking… why do you keep yourself with me? There are so many people better physically and mentally that you deserve to have, and yet you choose to stay by my side. I was starting to get really paranoid that I've been nothing but a weight to you, and you've been faking the whole 'love' thing to keep the gunpoint away from my head."

"That would never be the case. I don't allow myself to be dishonest with you, because I know it'd only hurt you more. If I was faking the whole thing, you'd be able to read me like a book. There'd be no question if I was being real or not because you would know."

"I feel like that isn't true. I feel like you could put on a really convincing lie if you really wanted to. And I feel this way not just because of what Chica said, but how things were when we split off that first time. Yeah. there was that night where you decided you wanted to be pulled away from Freddy, but we instantly got back together that night. It always felt to me like I guilt-tripped you back into being with me, between my sobbing and my depressive thoughts. I never wanted to guilt-trip you into this."

"It'd definitely be possible for you to do that if you'd tried to do it. But it never felt that way. It always felt like you were just going through some shit and trying to cope. I know how you are Bonnie, I don't forget that. And I would hope you don't forget that I still love you anyway."

"It still doesn't take away the thought that- that you deserve _so much better_. I'm just a fucking mess, and you probably need someone who can actually be an adult."

"The thing is Bonnie, I don't want someone like that. They would care way too much about the wrong things, instead of just being a good partner. Someone like that would care way too much about the shit I don't care about. Remember who you're dealing with here."

"A-alright then."

The two went silent as Madelyn snuggled up under Bonnie's arms, dozing off as Bonnie kept his eyes wide open. He was overthinking things again, wasn't he? He was thinking that he was being a terrible person when in reality it was that mindset that made him feel like shit. She only ever loved him, she never wanted to be with anyone else. She'd said that so many times and yet, he forgot that from time to time.

He didn't know what the next right move would be, so he let her lead him most of the time. And she continued to stay. Even when he was blubbering and bawling his eyes out, she continued to be there for him. He smiled, knowing he'd chosen the right best friend. The right lover. He was happy just as things were, and he never wanted them to change.

He allowed his eyes to fall shut, letting the darkness of sleep take him farther than he ever could've imagined. The rosy scent of Madelyn's hair and her warmth giving the perfect lull for his descension into the land of dreams. His mind normally wasn't the happiest foreign land to be in, but he'd finally fought off all the demons and brought heaven's light to the hellscape it'd once been. The fires had been put out, it was no longer scorching torture.

The devil known as depression was gone, the goddess of love had destroyed him. Bonnie could finally rule the kingdom of his mind peacefully once more, and never have to worry about the stupid turf wars between him and the devil or depression. He had his queen by his side, and their goddess looking over him. His dreams filled him with those thoughts, and he made a mental note to write these things down when he awoke.

Wait, he was dreaming? It all felt so real. It all felt like they'd always been ruling a kingdom, and Madelyn had been held captive by his immortal enemy and was unobtainable to him. Some divine intervention saved him at last, and he'd go back to being the ruler. But no, it was all a dream. A metaphorical dream that couldn't help but get a chuckle from him.

But suddenly, there were sirens. Blaringly loud sirens.

He awoke realising it had merely been his alarm clock. It was seven in the morning on a Sunday, and the last thing he wanted to do was get up. He had the perfect girl still sleeping in his arms, but he needed to get his ideas out on paper.

He slipped out of bed quietly, gliding his bare feet over to his desk chair, and quickly opening his notebook. He took a pen from the cup on his desk and merely wrote down the dream. He was sure he could make something of it in the future, but it would be necessary for him to remember it in the first place. He couldn't help but let out a quiet laugh at his thoughts before shutting the notebook. He dressed in silence, Madelyn soon waking up in a yawn. Her vision was bleary, but she persevered.

"Mornin' Bonnie," she said through a yawn.

"Good morning," he said in reply, a much happier tone to his voice.

"Hold on, is this my boyfriend I'm hearing, or some other alien who replaced him?"

Bonnie chuckled affirming, "Yes, it's me, Madelyn. Last night's conversation really opened up my eyes, and I have to thank you greatly. You've been with me through thick and thin here, something I could never say for my 'friends' in high school, or even my parents. You've really made everything worth the shit I've been through."

"That's nice to hear. I'm going to go get dressed."

Bonnie stepped out after Madelyn, going off to wander the different parts of the establishment that he hadn't made himself familiar with as of recent times. He regretted not doing it, because it gave his mind a purpose other than just focus on the bad things.

He passed through the main room, wandering to the hallways. The birthday showroom was in the back, as well as what'd previously been the place for a marionette-type animatronic. Without having a second to really take it all in, he felt a hand grab his. He turned his attention as Madelyn pulled him away.

"You may wanna be here for this," she said, with a suddenly concerned voice that piqued his interested. She rarely ever spoke with a tone like that, and when she did, it was usually something pretty major.

She led him back to the employee hall from the main hall. She stopped him beside Chica, and they all stood there with eyes on Freddy. The brunet had a look of regret on his face, as he eyed both Madelyn and Chica. He couldn't look Bonnie in the eyes. The blue-haired boy couldn't help but furrow his brow, as something was obviously bothering his friend.

"Friends, I come today with great pain in my heart to tell you all this. I had planned to tell you all of this weeks before the day came, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. Even now, I'm digressing," the man sighed. "I must leave you all today. It was inevitable happenstance, I would be leaving at one point or another, I just never expected it to come so soon."

He stood to face Chica, and spoke once more, "My dearest Chica, for I love you more than the air I breathe, but it is time we part ways. You know how to get in touch with me, and I hope we can still be lovers should we ever see each other again, my liege."

The blonde nodded in silence, her once bright sky blue eyes now dull and filled with tears. The two shared an embrace, and Bonnie couldn't help but feel sorrowful for the two. They clearly loved one another.

He stood before Madelyn next. "Madelyn, though our time was short, you must know how much I enjoyed it. And while I am quite aware that you are happy just where you are, I still hope we're friends at heart."

Madelyn nodded silently as Freddy stood before Bonnie.

"Bonnie, it's really hard for me to say what I'm about to say, but out of everyone, there are the most things I would miss about you. It will be really odd not being woken up by that damn guitar in the middle of the night, and to be honest, it won't be the same. Maybe at first, we didn't see eye-to-eye, but I can tell you right here, right now, that you can't ever give up on what you love. Hold onto it tighter than your own damn life. Don't let anyone ever clip your wings, because I can see you going places."

The brunet's words moved Bonnie to tears. He couldn't help but hug his friend, someone who he didn't think even cared about him almost three years ago. Freddy couldn't linger long, and he looked at every one of his friends one last time.

"I'm going to miss you all so damn much."

Madelyn, Bonnie, and Chica went in to hug Freddy all at once, having their first and last group hug. They had no clue what the future would hold for them, but they at least knew that they'd hopefully all be able to meet once more. Hopefully.


End file.
